Gohan and the Celestial Kings
by Sobek-Ra King of Crocodiles
Summary: Gohan works for both Bulma and his Grandfather and is already possessed of many PHDs. He is never the less at the instance of his mother and godmother going to high school for several reasons. AU Let the general chaos ensue. Disclaimer: I Do not own Dragonball. Hiatus for rewrite. Updates to be infrequent as I revisit the chapters and repair them one by one. Good day.
1. Chapter 1 Genesis

Gohan and the Celestial Kings

Setting is the DBZ universe during Gohan goes to high school arc. Story adaptations: Gohan is the Ox prince and holds other positions both in and out of the kingdom. Any of you that can guess who or what the Kings are gets a brownie point. No infringement on the original content or others writings is intended. I apologies in advance for any time, age, spelling particularly naming errors. Tones friendship, and secretes . This is also my first work of this sort and first time using this platform. It would be much appreciated to receive any advice.

Chapter 1 Genesis

In the phantasms of rest lie Gohan. The illusions of endless buffets and fine meats began to ripple at a shrill noise and beeping, but regained its solidity a few moments after a crunching sound. Not 5 minutes later the Saiyan paradise was shattered with one loud cacophonous word, "BRRRROOOOOOOOTTTTHHHHHHEEEERRRRRR!"

Life breathed into the older demi-saiyan's eyes and limbs. As he shifted into a seating position every joint in his body could be herd, as thunder in an open plain, crackling and popping. Goten said," Itstimebreakfast,food,nowgetup" meaning that It is time for breakfast, the food is already on the table please get up so we can eat before you need to leave. Their stomachs' bellowed in unison with force to shake the mountains. The younger of the two zoomed out the room in a flurry of orange only seeable to the highly trained. Gohan then stood and in his delirium noticed his clock was now fragmented throughout his room. He paid no head and went to his closet selecting an outfit for his first day of enrollment at Orange Star High school, in Satan City. It was only a 10 minute flight away from his house as his sub-cruising speed at 10% base. After cladding himself in "normal human attire" he appeared in his seat at the table much to Goten's pleasure. The family of three began the ritual of Chichi eating at a leisurely rate and the boys consuming there succulent meals, at speeds that would insult all chefs except Chichi, into the pocket dimension known as the Saiyan stomach. Both boys would need these nutrients, the younger for play, the older for the stress of having to deal with other teens for the first time in his life.

Truthfully he saw no logic in going to high school when he already possessed 70 doctorates, thanks to his mother's insistence on studies and Bulma's money. Her wealth was used to pay for the exams and research that he needed to do to get his PHDs. He also worked two jobs to support his family, in reality his and his younger brother's appetites', food being the main expense of the Son household. His first employment was with Capsule Corporation as head of two departments, Head of Research and Development as the first, and the Head of the GRRTKVFOED as the second, that is an abbreviation for Gravity Room Repairs To Keep Vageta, From Obliterating Everyone Department. His team in that department are all top engineers. Bulma had seen that he would do very well in RD department and brought him on. Over the years he helped rebuild the GR so many times that they made a department and training course for a repair squad. Anyone in that squad had the great displeasure of being introduced to his Malevolence the Prince of All Saiyans, Vegeta, so that he could memorize them and there ki. This was so they could maintain the GR without being blown into Oblivion by the Capricious Prince.

His second employer was his grandfather the Ox-King. Ox had appointed him Master of Audiences, second highest ruler in the nation and most powerful of the generals. Only the king is above his authority by virtue of the throne, crown, and royal scepter. All this on top of being the same nation's prince. In actuality this position was training him to rule. Gohan essentially ran the kingdom in terms of paperwork, and administration. The king saw to some maters, and the dealings with king Furry, but more or less was having his Grandson rule. The kingdom had been expanding since the time of the skipped wedding between the young princes and a fighting boy. New land deals were always being discussed. The nation had grown from a small village at the base of Fire Mountain, to an empire of over 3,250,000 square miles with many cities, towns, and villages. The border was only one mile from the Son house.

Gohan grappled with his thoughts for a few minutes after the meal.' How am I going to fit in? Supernatural strength and powers aside, there is still the mater of my dizzying intellect, employment, and imperial seats of power, and my mannerisms of command. It would be best if I keep my employment as secret as possible. Thank Dende that Krillin taught me how to lie when I entered Grandfathers court.'

He stood and bowed to his mother out of respect, tradition, and thanks for her meal. Gohan said, "I had best be off for school." He took a specialized lunch capsule he had made in his time at capsule corp, and sauntered outside. After a deep breath of the pristine mountain air he called out, "Nimbus!" A great streak of gold appeared in the sky. As the streak came close he jumped on and move into a sitting position. He was off to his first day of high school. He thought of how odd it is going to be interacting with people his own age, but whom knew next to nothing of the world itself. 'Most of them likely have never left this city, with the exception of school functions.', "sigh, at least this school is the high ranked high school in the kingdom of nations." Orange Star High partnered with Satan University. Some of the professors would come and teach the high school classes for a day or two." At the very least I might see some kind faces from my doctorate days a few years past."

He approached the city and leapt from his little golden cloud and landed a running start at speeds untraceable by the eye. He heard gun fire as he approached the 12 intersection and paused. "Why must I have the great misfortune of being so greatly versed in Murphy's Law?" Gohan said as he transformed behind a tree. He was in a hurry and quickly knocked out the bank robbers. Stopping the last by using ki to flip the truck the robber was using to escape. Gohan returned to his tree and reassumed his base form and acted like nothing had happened. He turned to finish his commute to school, but to his surprise a rather perturbed young woman with black hair and blue eyes was stood behind him. She spoke sharply, "What happened here, this hardly looks like police work." Gohan took the opportunity to practice his meek teen act he would be using for concealing his life by stating he had not seen a thing. He left the moment an old man distracted her with the information she sought.


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

Chapter Two

Introductions

(Recap: When we last left off, Gohan had just managed to escape a strange coal haired girl that had some desire to know what had happened at the bank, and was rather demanding)

As Gohan approached the imposing structure of public learning he walked at normal human speed, this was fast in comparison to the sub-snail pace of the students. They barley lifted their feet and were in multiple conversations at once. He entered the main office to find the front desk empty with a note that directed all student needing forms or no health related aid to go directly to the principal's office, those with complaints and off campus appointment to go to the vice principal, and the sick and or injured to go to the nurse, with arrows pointing to each office. Gohan approached the principal's office and knocked on the door. After hearing a pen click on wood, and a loud sip Gohan heard the principal say, "Come in, and shut the door behind you." Gohan did so. "I don't believe I have seen you in my office before, what brings you here?" said the principal mildly. Gohan replied, "I am a new student and I need a printout of my schedule." The principal stood and extended their hand, "That explains why I had not seen you before, Welcome to Orange Star High, I am Principal Johnson. Sorry for the inconvenience but the secretary is sick." They shook hands, Mr. Johnson was surprised by the boy's overwhelming grip. Mr. Johnson turned to his computer and started to furiously tap keys, "I will need your surname, given name, and occupation if any to verify that you are you." Gohan wanting to keep as much of work hidden as possible answered," Son, Gohan, Capsule Corporation Research and Development." It was not uncommon for CC to employ teens in all their departments, usually to handle cleaning and paperwork. After Mr. Johnson had finished typing his eyes became fixed to the screen. The records showed that this boy had taken almost every course available at the partnering University. He was even more dumfounded when he saw the occupations of the boy, "Two, and t…th…that?" Gohan noticed the situation shift and knew that the principal had found something he was not prepared for. Gohan spoke in a calm yet commanding tone, "I would prefer if you kept my employment secret, as well as my university work. I am here because my mother wants two things, me to have social interactions with people my own age, and what all mothers want, some sooner than others." Mr. Johnson sat in his thoughts for a literal moment, one and a half minutes, before regaining his composure, he said, "Very well. It will not be open to any but the administrators, by law I have to let them know what each student does in terms of work." Gohan Smiled and thanked the man before being given his schedule.

Class had not yet started and he got to his first class right as the teacher was unlocking the door. He explained that he was the new student in the school. Mr. Mathews told Gohan to wait in the hall until he called him in so that he could be properly introduced to his classmates. After 15 minutes the teacher beckoned the boy in after a short prefacing to the class. "That your que my boy." Said Mr. Mathews. Gohan entered and greeted the class," Peace to you all, my name is Son, Gohan, and I hope that my time here will be eventful." The class was taken aback by the very formal if not archaic greeting given them so early in the morning, early for them. Mr. Mathews chimed in, "Gohan has received perfect scores on all the entrance exams. You would do well to learn from his example." At this the class became tumultuous. Some directed glares at the teacher for scolding them, others directed anger at the new kid because the thought that the new kid had aced the exams, a feat the vast multitude of them had thought undoable, made them acrimonious. Some of the dimmer minds called him a cheater, for which he rose from his initial bow and glared them to silence. Gohan rebuked the crowd, "I will not have it be said of me that I have achieved anything but by study, practice and reliable, though at time over bearing mentorship. You who know me not, have no grounds to make such slanderous accusations upon me. The root of your clams might be found in your own inability as compared to my zeal." This statement is true for fighting is a form of study and practice of that which is nonacademic, and all his teachers had driven him to greatness in all fields. Most of those who had spoken against him were already failing the class, or were close to. At this statement the most enlightened minds in the class were happy to have another mind that could work at speed, rather than having to slow the pace for a partner with a D or worse.

In a calm cheerful tone Gohan asked, "Sir, were might I sit?" This shocked the class that much is absolute, but perked the interest of Videl Satan. She knew by the look of his cloth that this was the same boy she had seen at the stopped Bank robbery. She in her detective work had learned that it is rare for one to be able to quickly shift from one mood to another. The basic exceptions were actors, fighters, people in great pain of any kind, the soon to die, bipolar persons and psychopaths. This New kid did not seem to be a fighter, in any pain, or at risk of coming down with a savvier case of death Videl thought. She went deeper to her thoughts, 'He does not peg me as a theater type, but it is still possible. I had better keep my eyes peeled. I would rather no one get hurt, but if he is bipolar, or a nut job, he could lash out randomly. I shall observe, and subdue him if it becomes necessary'

(AN: An actor is trained to change outward emotions on que, fighters can go from joking to being dead serious in any given fight, and I hope the rest are self-explanatory.)

Mr. Mathews told Gohan to take any open seat. With that the case a blond girl stud up and said, "Hay cutie there's an empty seat next to me." In an almost seductive voice. Gohan in semi ignorance to the girl's voice stated flatly "That solves that problem." and started to ascend the stairs to his new chair. Videl had wanted to observe, but from a better distance and angle. It would be harder to observe him from the side, and what's more is that now Erasa is in the line of fire of any attacks he might make. Videl in pondering these thoughts of her plan fallen through cracks, and endangered friends thought, 'If He does anything to harm her, I will kick him in the head.' As Gohan approached, Erasa Spoke again, "Hay new guy, my name is Erasa, with a capital E.", this time in a joking manner. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Gohan said in return. Erasa, always sociable introduced her friends, "This is Videl and that is Sharpener." Videl did not like it when Erasa introduced her to every person they came across. She disliked most that she was soon to be the center of unbroken praise from a stranger she had not helped and could possibly be prone to valance or giving people sudden cases of death, likely only so that he could get to her father and his riches or erase such a big name. Erasa took but a short pause for a breath before continuing, "You will never guess who Videl's father is?" Gohan rather puzzled asked, "Why would her father be of any importance to me or of who she is?" "Your view may change once you find out that her father is Mr. Satan." There was silence for a moment before Gohan spoke, "That showboat Hercule is your father, I feel sorry for you. You must often be crowded by unwanted inquirers. However; who your father is still does not shape you as whole, and I often find that parents are not the primary former of a person. In that sense I knowing who your father is irrelevant to understanding you Videl." The three teens were sucked into the abyss of their shock, how could this boy possibly find Him, The Champ, unimportant in determining who Videl is, let alone not prostrate before her? To the world she was she was only the imposing daughter of the world campion, daughter of the savior of the world and without a doubt the world's strongest man. Viddel was rendered incapable of producing sound waves. The other two remained in a stupor for a moment until they realized they had come to the same basic assertions of their friendship with Videl years ago. This new kid had managed to pierce the fabric of what all three had come to expect of people when they discover they are in the same space of a celebrity.

"Hey Nerd boy." Sharpner was the first to regain command on his vocal cords had decided on a nickname for the new guy, "The way you verbally bested the others tells me you have some skills in defense. A fighter does not need to use his fist to show others they are wrong. Are you a fighter of ideas, the body or both and if the latter two how much do you work out, and how long have you been practicing." Gohan knew that this spelled trouble for his secrets department. Managing to keep his countenance from showing fear, Gohan replied, "I exercise enough to keep my body healthy, and thus my mind, as for experience, I have a plethora of skills gained in greater than 10 winters." The three around Gohan went bug eyed. The only one among them with that kind of experience was Videl, as her father had started training her when she was 7 or 8. Videl having her curiosity peeked and being somewhat relived that her new classmate was not going to start a murderous rampage, asked "If you are so experienced, why have I not seen you in any tournaments?" The two blonds still dumfounded continued their voided looks. Gohan not lying, but speaking in half-truth, spoke in a mildly consoling manner, "I fight for survival, not prizes. My family's lifestyle is sufficient, so that's prize money out the window as a motivator. As for survival," his voice getting more ominous, "I live in an area where one's life is always on the line." Erasa chiming in with her sheltered view or the world, "where could you possibly live that would be a constant threat to your life?" Videl thought, 'Mabey he lives in a slum or bad part of town. That would explain his defensive mannerisms and supposed skills, but not his use of grammar and lack of adoration to my father. He is a mystery boned in a conundrum.' Gohan continuing as if he had not been questioned continued, "This is my first time in a moderately safe environment in a while. I live in the high mountains, the 439 area, on the border of the Ox Kingdom. In that area you need to know your surroundings, and how to defend against, and/or avoid unnecessary conflicts. If you are unable to accomplish that you will end up eaten by beasts, shot by hunters mistaking you for a dear, or end up dead on some Vagabond's sword. You must fight to live, and as such I have seen death to the point of innumerability. Friends, thieves, deranged persons, simple farmers, and pristine beasts from the dawn of time, all of these I have seen death take." Videl, taken aback by this pondered in the recesses of her mind 'this boy must surely be both deranged and have fighting skill, this is not good.' Sharpner gave a quarter grin, 'This guy must be serious, he might be on my or even Videl's level. That would explain why he is not interested in Mr. Satan, he is in rivalry with all fighters.' Eresa in surprise forgot her surroundings, shot from his chair, and shouted, "The 439 Area, that's insane. It's like over 500 miles away." Gohan thought upon her reaction, 'Really, no reaction to all the death how thick can a human be, I will never understand city people.' he commenced speech in a tone just audible to the three, "That is the measure of my resolve." Mr. Mathews did not notice Golan's reply, but was quick to chastise Eresa for her outburst.

The other three now fearing the wrath of the teacher quickly started to jot down the notes Mr. Mathews had written out on the board in the past 10 minutes. Gohan did the same to maintain appearances, and went beyond in order to preserve his new status as a nerd. He took down the notes every few minutes as well as augmenting them. He also completed the in class and homework assignments before starting a general review of all his course books. 'If Mr. Mathews asks why I did all the work I can mask it as a simple misunderstand on my part. I thought this was a basic warm up. As for the books I can label it as preparing for the day ahead of me.' After Mr. Mathews was done with the lecture and explained the assignment, he returned to his desk to fill out some paperwork, before starting his usual rounds through the class. The reason for him walking to and fro through the room was to keep people from having tangential conversations, but more importantly to explain a concept if a student hit a snag. 'These kids, some are able to work with what is given, but that counts for nothing if they don't pay attention. This one has next to no notes and the boy next her has been asleep since class started.' In time he came up to the row Gohan had sat in, and observed the work of those round the boy. 'Sharpener is doing well at degrading his work to a B, I cannot fathom why he thinks high grades are so bad, but it is a good thing he is on the boxing team lest he would be aiming for a C or D. Erasa, always with her gossip and the like, but she manages A's and B's. Videl seems as stoical as always. It is quite a wonder that she pulls off an A- when she is occupied with city maters, granted we all give her an opportunity to make up what she misses when dealing with those punks.' "Now let's see how you're acclimating to the class, may I see your papers." Gohan without raising his head from his incredibly easy review of the books that were issued him said, "By all means.", and promptly handed the notes and assignments to his teacher before continuing with his task. After taping the papers on the desk so he could easily finger through them, he lifted the papers the point he could read. After about 5 seconds Mr. Mathews fell over in shock, 'These notes are far more detailed than those I gave to the class, what's more is that they go beyond the scope of this class. This is the highest class of this subject on campus, Gohan has been taught very well.' Videl voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Sir are you alright!"

"Of course I am alright."

"Are you sure, because you're not on your feet."

"Not on my feet, don't be ridic. . . I'm on the floor, well, I must be getting weak in the knees. I'll see a Doctor later today. What are you waiting for miss, help me up."

Videl broke from her trance like observance of her fallen instructor, stepped into the stairwell and helped the man to his feet. 'This is weird, he has never fallen before, could this be because of the papers Gohan handed him.'

Mr. Mathews once on his feet continued to look at Gohan's papers for a moment before realizing what the boy was doing in his seat. 'Well it is clear to me that the courses we offer are far too simple for him to be affected by them. His schooling must have been rigorous to be already working through my syllabus. There is only one reason he would bother with high school, he lacks social interaction with his own age group. That has to be it, when you have been around as long as I have you learn how to read your students, and why am I having this mental conversation?' "Gohan you are very detailed in your work, my complements to your former instructors." He returned the papers and was thanked for his assessment.

(AN: First things first, I have no idea how to format my writing in this story.

Second, Should I make a field trip ark that involves our favorite beast man samurai in the future or save that for a different story?

Lastly, if you enjoyed please fallow and review to keep my mind from bee lining strait to the end.)


	3. Chapter 3 The Rest of the Day

(AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it will be the last for a while as I graduate on the ninth day of the sixth month and have some plans over the summer. I wish you all well in your endeavors in this time.)

Chapter 3 The Rest of the Day

The minuets ticked by, and just before the bell was to toll, Gohan had completed the entreaty of the class syllabus, with great ease. 'Oh good God this is so boring, all of this I learned when I was 7. It is far too easy, for me at least, but some of the others seem to have a harder time with this. Such is life I suppose.' thought the most erudite of minds in the city. 'You called on us.' For voices speaking as one in Gohan's mind reverberated. 'I was thinking rhetorically, if I had wanted to have a mind chat I would have asked by name, but why am I hearing the four of you at once?' 'We are in a synchronous meditation session and are thus linked in mind at the moment, it's a Namekian thing.' 'I will assume that this meditation is for his current holiness to learn some Guardian skills, or heighten them.' 'You hit the Nail on the head. We will be returning to the training now.' 'Have fun and I hope it goes well.'

Videl had just finished both the in class and homework assignments as the bell rang. As she rose from her chair she noticed the cliff face of papers that now encompassed Gohan. " . . . How?!, Why?! . . . This wall has to be at least 50 reams high, how did all that come out of your backpack? Where the world. . ." Videl managed to muster before hearing a just inaudible mumble from the other side of the paper and having a capsule fall on her head.(A.N.: 50 reams is 8 and 1/3 feet high or roughly 2.54 meters. That is over two heads measure more than most males heads ascend.) In the quickness of her mind to assume that students should only carry what would fit in a backpack to school Videl had forgotten the invention of the capsule, the greatest invention of modern time. "Ouch, what was that for. A capsule. Ooh. . ." She was interrupted by the teacher, "Miss Satan do you not have somewhere to be?" With that she placed the trinket on the desk before darting to out of the classroom. "My boy, capsulize your work. I will grade it as we go through the year." Poof. "I know that you know I have reasons different from most for being here and I thank you for not divulging them to the class." "Your life is your own, and I have no reason to make trouble for a student that is already far beyond my ability to enlighten, for all I would be able to offer would be a synopsis of deeper subjects you know. Have a good day Gohan."

The day continued in much the same way of Gohan finishing the courses in the first day and his class mate struggling to keep up with their teachers' lessons. It was now the most basic subject of the day, lunch. Gohan fallowed Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener to the cafeteria. 'Such miniscule portions the girls take. The more athletically inclined groups seem to buy larger portions, probably for maintaining their energy in their field of athletics. I can sense that no one here can use Ki in the least, but there is potential. Now to find a place to eat my lunch is solitude. If I were to eat in front of these people they would call me a witch and burn me at the stake.' After a few short minutes he found that the one solitary place was the roof. He sat in a corner and decasualized his small meal. The roof was set with 5 banquet tables laden with fine meats ranging from fated geese, roosted turkeys, honey baked hams, stakes of many types, and a roosted pig. The sides were equally impressive and consisted of corn on the cob, stuffed potato skins, rice pilaf, eggrolls, sliced water honeydew and netted melons, and bean sprouts to name a few. Gohan consumed the multitude of foods in five minutes, after which he capsulized the tables and dishes. 'This roof would make the perfect spot come and go. The view is not bad either, I can see the dessert plateaus, and green meadows from here.'

As lunch started all the teaching staff and professors that would come and teach some of the classes gathered in the staff dinning center, once all had been seated with their food Principal Johnson called the daily staff meeting. "Today seems to be going well, but I must bring as always some new information to you all. Today we received a new student, but he was not entirely new, the records show that he had already achieved higher knowledge at the university, so some of you might know him. His name is Son Gohan, He is the head of multiple departments of the CC, and is essentially the viceroy of the Ox Kingdom. He has requested that this not be known to the general populous and student body." One of the professors spoke, "Hahahaha, Gohan is enrolled in high school. He must be socializing." Mr. Mathews chimed in, "That is my assessment as well, this is the work he did this morning in my class, and it surpasses my syllabus." With that he through the capsule on the table filling it with papers riddled with thermos and proofs that would cross Archimedes eyes, and equations fare beyond what any of the professors would be able to reason through. Principal Johnson stared blankly at the pile before saying, "Professor Shek, since you are already acquainted with Mr. Son, if so please tell us why he is hear and not at the university, were his mind might actually be utilized. It is not that we are not happy to have him, but I fear a case of affluenza, with his life as a prince, and do not desire for the students to be at risk of having him harm them if he does not have his way given to him." " HAHAAH. Johnson you have no need to fear a case of affluenza with Gohan. Despite his family being wealthy his parents lived in the country side and until recent times would not accept money from his Grandfather with the exception of educational materials. The only reason he is not some country bumpkin is that his mother had him independently study college subjects from the age of 5. He began attending the University at the age of 8 and within the year hade surpassed us all. I also am a friend to Gohan as are many Doctors and Professors at the institute. I can see only two reasons why he would enroll in high school, either he is looking for friends his own age, or for a future Queen at the likely perpetual requests of his mother. She rules her house with an iron frying pan, I mean that literally. What I can tell you about him is that he is very kind, judicious, humble, and helpful. He is also the greatest fighter, and administrator I have ever seen." A few of the staff were quite incredulous and blinded by fandom shouted out, "Surly he can't be as skilled as Mr. Satan" Shek replied, "He surpasses the champion by miles. The only reason he seeks not the title of Champion is his desire for anonymity and his humbleness." Johnson waved for silence and asked, "How strong is he?" Shek, slightly perturbed that his colleges lacked the imagination necessary to conceive of a feat the champ could not achieve, retorted "If he were so inclined he could topple this building with his left hand and still ensure that not a soul would be harmed in that event." The assembly was speechless, a few were incredulous, but still speechless none the less.

Gohan's attention shifted to the yard bellow where the students mingled after consuming their meals, usually fast food or other quick to make foods provided at the cafeteria. His eyes surveyed them and their social rituals until his ocular perception found a conflict that he did not much enjoy. A jock and his cronies had surrounded a student of average appearance and grades and demanded payment in exchange for leaving his face intact. The average student retorted, "If you need money try working for it instead of extorting it from those who have little to begin with." The leader of the group grunted and wound up for a punch before he herd another voice, the voice of the Arch Jock. "He is right you know. I will give you a choice Simeon alone or I make you, Crashus." Gohan focused on to the situation and readied a small amount of ki. "This is interesting, but I think that I will keep this from escalating." Intently hundreds of unsharpened pencils materialized and those below looked at the roof. All that could be seen was the outline of a man in front of the sun. Crashus, displeased that so many people were challenging him in the defense of a nobody shouted, "Boys go deal with that man on the roof he has no were to run, and I will deal with Sharpener." From the roof resounded, "I Think Not!" Crashus and his cohorts were pelted with speeding pencils and where knocked about like rag dolls in a tempest. Simeon seeing that none of the projectiles were hitting himself or Sharpner, one of the few jocks that did not like to abuse his station. Simeon walked toward him. "Thank you for trying to help me. Do you know what is happening right now?" Both lacked the mindset to fully fathom the situation at this time and event taking place before them. The wannabe thugs were suffering pinpoint aerial strikes from an innumerable number of pencils with force enough to keep them off the ground. Sharpner answered, "It would appear that education can hurt you. I am just glad that I am not them, but I hope they will be mostly unscathed." After a total of 30 seconds of pencil pummeling the barrage stopped. Simeon and Sharpner turned to the roof so they could thank whoever had helped them, but to their surprise all they saw was the building and the sun. The two turned back to their adversaries and met a sight impossible the pencils were fading away as if they had were never part of the material plain. Those who had been the receivers of the pencil barrage began to rise. Their pains were not deep nor sharp, but utterly superficial. No damage done save a monstrous headache and loss of pride. Crashus endeavored to do something he had not done in the past two years, reflect and ponder on what just happened to him, 'How am I alive, each time a pencil hit it felt like being hit by a truck, but there are no marks at all and the aches are fading, but this . . . headache is making. . . thinking difficult.' "I am done with the lunch money gig." The group limped away in search of some water and their mental faculties. Simeon Desiring to make some sense of the event that had occurred gave his thoughts to the wind, "That was like a scene in an action flick. I have never seen something like that off the screen. How did the pencils disappear?" "I don't know what is going on either but I would suggest we be tight lipped about this, those guys are not going to talk about this for at least a few months. If we start saying we saw people pelted with pencils and then that said pencils vanished our class mates will think us mad. Are we agreed?" "Agreed." The bell tolled a bar of what wondrous love is this. "That is our cue to get moving Simeon. I will see you back in class." "Likewise."

The next class began almost all the others in the day, but it seemed that lunch had put the students through a transformative proses that gave them energy to spare; moreover, there were many side conversations that were entirely tangential to the subject, which happened to be the universal language.(AN: Sorry I could not resist.) The teacher instead of being infuriated continued as if the crowd was not speaking at all as any attempt to silence the rabble would only make it even louder and make the lesson inaudible to the few students that actually cared about getting an education. "Class who can one of you please state two of the languages that lay the foundation of English, More than two are fine as well" The other "nerds" were socializing with themselves, as they also liked to chat, but had no chance of getting into the other conversations. The teacher looked round till she saw a solitary hand raised. The hand was that of Gohan. "Yes Your grrea. . . Gohan is that correct." "Yes ma'am" He said with a subtle wink "Proceed." She said as she thought 'I almost blew his cover. I hope I keep my mouth shut and stay on his good side' "Ma'am, the four languages that form the language are Gaelic, Latin, Anglo-Saxon, and Old Norman French." The teacher wanting to forget that the incident ever occurred nodded and returned to lecturing about clauses. 'This is so basic that I have already finished with the syllabus and translated the modern translation of Beowulf back to Old English. I guess now is as good a time as any to attempt Social activeness. I will listen to each group and pick a close one that interests me, if indeed these conversations can.'

After a quick Saiyan earing skill Gohan had come to the conclusion that all the student were talking about the same thing, but was not able to glean any useful information except what he preserved to be a name, Gold Fighter. The closest group were Videl and her two friends. Videl herself was rather frustrated, a tad mad at Erasa. Videl tells he in first period about what happened at the bank that morning, and by the end of lunch 80% of the school knew about how a new face had shown up and done her job. Sharpner was somewhat interested as it might have some pertinence to the strange events that had occurred at lunch that day, and he was a bit of a fan to hero figures. "Guys what is this Gold Fighter that everyone seems to be talking about, is it some kind of band or form of entertainment? Videl in a fit of pique gave a moderately week poorly aimed punch in Gohan's direction. Gohan feigned concern and fell backward out of his chair. "Nerd boy, get up off the floor and I will tell you. Videl is in a sour mood because she was not able to prevent a robbery because a new hero vigilante type got to them first. She has a beef about this because she works with the law as a registered deadly weapon, and civilian enforcer of the police department; whereas, the new Gold Fighter is an outlaw by intervening in the situation and not sticking around to give a report to the police. With his intentions unknown and his disappearance the police can only assume he is hostile and was possibly trying to rob the same bank but had to abandon that when he found others doing the same thing, or was an accomplice turned traitor when things got hot." "That explains why the tension in this part of the room is near tangible, but why is the name the Gold Fighter, did they call themselves that?" "Gohan," Sharpner said, "he apparently had blond and had some sort of yellowish presence around him, he also he had blue eyes and a good deal for strength." Gohan nodded and spoke, "That explains what people are talking about, but not why?" Erasa pricked up from her mild dejection eager to say something other than an apology, "I can explain that cutie. You see Videl told me in first period and each class I would tell more of the gossip loop and through lunch it spread about and now everyone has their own take on the situation and everyone is conversateing about him." "Erasa we are in English class, I believe you meant conversing instead of conversateing. That aside why would Videl be so mad about this?" "She is mad because it shows that she is not always able to come and save the day. She is expected to be protecting this city because she is so strong. She thinks this undermines the people's confidence in her and if that confidence crumbles the city crime rates will skyrate out of control." "I think you mean skyrocket." "I don't know, I'm not a scientist." Videl rose from her paper with a motion encompassing both forms of sinuous, and said, "It is impolite to talk about someone when they are right in front of you, and one more detail is that just popped back into my mind is that the Gold Fighter was reported to be wearing a white long sleeve shirt, black vest, red pants, and a pin from this school. Gohan that matches with your clothes and your alleged experience." Gohan laughed under his breath, "Videl are you seriously accusing me of being the Gold Fighter," 'Now that I know it was about this morning I can make it so that it is untraceable to me.' "Because if you are I can point out at least two fallacies in your argument. The flaws are eye and hair color, both my hair and eyes are black, but this Gold Fighter has eye and hair color that do not correspond with mine. Unless you can find some way that allows for changing both of those quickly your accusation is both arbitrary and frivolous." Videl knew she had been proven wrong beyond any doubt and was miffed, but even so this mountain the mountain could not differentiate between the serious and half sarcastic comments. "Gohan I am not accusing you of anything I was being partially sarcastic, as your clothes do match, but nothing else fits the description of the Gold Fighter. With all my evidence as sub-circumstantial I wanted to see how you would react. You were calculative and sound, more so than a student ought to be." Gohan interrupted, "Videl under normal circumstances you would be right, but in my case any preconceptions of what amount of knowledge a student should have is out the window. My mother has had me study next to everything that there is to study. I know how to grow just about anything you like, and how to speak, read, and wright several dead languages. De montibus essem et ego summis eruditorum." Translation: I might be from the mountains, but I am an erudite of the highest level. Videl both confused and still in the coils of agitation spoke in a tone most acrimonious, "Is that supposed to be some kind of insult, or are you just trying to wind me up." "Neither, it was a Latin phrase to embellish my last point about dead languages, nothing more nor less." Each student returned to their work after a little more prattle.

As much as Videl outwardly detested being bested in anything she knew that it meant she was human, to feel attachment and agitation. Despite all her preconceptions of the world she for the most part liked how her day was going. In the course of one year after the Cell Games she had given up on finding new people that did not desire to dote on her as a means of getting to her father. Today she met Gohan, and he broken many of her constructs. 'Soon I will see his final boast tested. He said he is skilled and I have heard many with no experience say the same, as an attempt to endear themselves to my father. PE is the final test to what he has said so far.'

The class Gohan was about to partake in was the one he dreaded most, not for lack of skill or strength but rather his ocean of power compared to the drop of mist that was his classmates' strength. He is also modest to a degree of absurdity, and did not want most of these people to see his battle class physique, and certainly wanted none of them to know about the one part of his physiology that marked him as a Saiyan, his tail stump. At the same time he simply cannot skip a class without valid rational behind it if he wanted his cover to be maintained. Moreover, even though he did all of the course work years ago his mother would use her battle grade frying pan to pound him to Mari Trunks's time and back if he did not bring perfect scores on such menial tasks. Gohan knew that there was no avoiding it, and simply walked into the coach's office to ask his locker number and location. The coach made sure his door was locked before addressing Gohan. "How might I help you today Excellency." After Gohan gave a very visible sigh he answered, "Please, no tiles, ranks, nor homage and praise. I would have you regard me as no more than the other student, as a desire to know a semblance of anonymity in this life, to talk to people man to man not monarch too peasant, or master to servant. It is not easy to speak to a man that builds a wall of protocol between myself and he. He keeps himself in prostration and never knows he whom he prostrates to. To lead one must know how people are and that cannot be learned inside the decorated halls of a palace, to lead one must know how to serve, as that is what leadership is service to those you govern. I simply came to ask for my looker number and location and I would be much obliged if you would tell me that forthwith, as coach to student, you are the master and I the servant." The coach was overwhelmed that someone with such power deliberately chose to keep it hidden instead of flaunting it about like the champion. After a moment of contemplation the coach nodded, "Very well, your gym locker is #3712 it is in the north corner. See you out there." Gohan bowed respectfully and left to find his looker. The coach thought, 'Professor Shek was right about this kid, humble beyond bounds. He will make a good king someday.' To Gohan's good fortune. His locker was fairly isolated save for a few student that ranged about in physique. Even more fortuitous was that Sharpner had the locker next to him, this meant that he could change without explaining to much as Sharpner already knew he exercised and was a mountaineer. Gohan quickly changed at his locker, careful not reveal the stump. Sharpner had anticipate some muscle definition, but not muscle as proportional and sinuous as what his peripheral vision caught in his own rush to change and get outside for some sports. Sharpner loves sports and didn't desire to miss a single moment of them, he high be a boxer, but it was his passion for sports in general that brought him into the boxing ring.

After everyone had assembled outside and role taken the coach organized a baseball game, "Team captains are Videl, and Sharpner." Each quickly chose their team and Gohan ended up on Videl's team in right field. When Sharpner came up to bat Videl pitched a fast ball but to no avail. Sharpner hit the ball with such force that everyone perceived it as a home run. This made what happened next all the more extraordinary. The new nerd had caught the ball and was now at least 25 feet in the air. All movement on the field was suspended in awe. Gohan surveyed the situation and through the ball to third base. The force nocked the baseman down and the inning ended. Once Gohan landed on the ground he notice the incredulous looks directed at him. He lowered his cap and ran to the dugout. "Hey jumping bean you are up to bat." Sharpner was now at the picture's mound. He was shaken but not visibly if not a tad miffed. Gohan went to home base and got in the left hand bat box. Sharpner through a fast ball, but in his frustrations misaimed and struck Gohan in the head. Gohan stood unreactive for a moment and Sharpner stood half lifted and mouth agape contemplating that he might have just killed a man until he heard Gohan's voice. "Coach if I get hit that means I walk right." "uhh. . . right." Everyone was relieved but also perplexed save for Sharpner and Videl who both came to the assumption that Gohan had been hit with worse in his life time. God, if they only knew the half of it. The class ended and more ensued till the day's complication at which Gohan decided to put an end to this Gold Fighter nonsense for the future security of the Z Fighters secrets.

(AN: Yes I like the word incredulous, so levee a suit against me. I hope this flowed well and I look forward to any reviews. Have a prosperous time.)


	4. Chapter 4 The Costume

**Hello people of the caporal realm. It has been a few months since I last posted a chapter, and now that high school is completed and my summer reprieve drawing to a close there is no better time to write some fiction. Especially with my mad thought having so much time to gestate without the venting of the pen . . . or in this case keys. May You be entertained by my eccentric thoughts.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Costume**

Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp on Nimbus. He made sure that his power undetectable as possible. Gohan thought, 'the last thing I need is for Vegeta to slow my work with an unnecessary battle that will only do both his body and pride harm.'

Gohan hastened to his office and uncovered multi lock safe behind scroll a banner that stretched to the ground and placed the banner on his desk. On it the same text was written in Latin Persian, Japanese, Sand script, Cuneiform, English, and Namekian, (Wisdom. Serenity. Truth. Anger. Will. Fear. Strength. Life. Protect. Knowledge. Light. Sternness Dark. Humbleness. Humility. Kindness. Power. Life. Vacillation. Balance. Happiness Meekness. All within man is tumult, but all is made one in the mind. This is the power and wisdom of the sages. One cannot flee from these forces, but can forge them to make a whole mind and spirit. The world be made the better.) He turned the lock in full 3 times to the right stopping at 14. 1 whole turn left stopping at 59, followed by 2 rotations ending at 65.

 **(A/N: 3.14159265 is pi to the hundred millionths place, and is child's play for Gohan to remember)**

He opened the safe door and rummaged through a few folders. After a few minutes he pulled out two folders. One was marked Personal Projects, and the other labeled Communications Glove. Gohan quickly set the files on his desk, closed and hid the safe behind the banner once more.

"First things first, I need to have status reports from my aids." Gohan said as he prepared to contact his three assistants via CC **A/N (CC= Capsule Corporation from now on because am slothful.)** patented holographic display and messaging system. He pressed a panel on his desk and a grid of 16 boxes of relevant contacts with a set of bars along the bottom for access to other sections of contacts. Gohan poked the images and names his subordinates and set the devise to send a summons to each of them.

"Vocal command message protocol 5. Start. I have arrived and require progress reports. Be ready to present them in my office in 15 minutes and don't terry about door just come in. Send message."

The message was recorded and sent to the CC Multipurpose tablets allotted the three assistants. Each, quickly finished what they were involved in to check their tablets which were beeping to indicate that something required their attention. They taped the message and received the call to give reports.

The first to receive the message was in the lab. They opened a holo display and taped a pulled up images they had taken of several high priority project in the course of the day. After this they reverted to basic mode and typed a few bullet points.

The second was in a storage facility taking inventory. When they checked the message they ordered a subordinate to take over. The assistant began to walk through the halls which were laden with personal and various objects streaming quickly here and there.

The final assistant to notice the message grabbed 3 cases of capsules before looking at his watch. They sighed and embarked on a brisk walk to reach Gohan's office in the remaining 5 minutes before the dead-line.

The three figure persons arrived in quick succession. They filed into the office and stood ready to report on the day's activities.

Gohan smiled the grin of his family at to his coworkers and then put the folders he had been viewing, upon his desk once more.

Gohan spoke in a clear commanding yet calming tone. "Now let's get internal affairs in line first. Dr. Shingen first report is your honor today."

This man's voice threshold was low but carried far through the room. He lived 43 through winters. "Very well Sir." He pulled up the holo display he had prepared and taped an image of a plasma forge. "Project Hephaestus is proceeding on schedule, thanks to the analysis that you made of the sample you gave the research team. They believe that after 3 days' time that the formula will be fully replicated. Development has preemptively begun assembling and redesigning the equipment needed to produce large batches of the material for use in CC Equipment and particularly Vegeta's plaything. Once that is done we estimate it will be 2 days till all the parts are ready."

"Excellent! This will help greatly with maintenance. Has anyone agreed to take the spot in the history books yet?"

Shingen looked at his bullet points and replied "The team have chosen Dr. Maestru Ferrum as the one to whom credit will be ascribed, he accepted this morning, Sir. May I continue?"

Gohan acceded with a nod.

Shingen pulled up an image of a small tree like bush and another of intricate system of LED lights, prisms, splitters, mirrors, reflective parabolic curves and works of crystals. The system seemed to be a construct strait from the mind of Daedalus or Archimedes, perhaps both. He resumed speaking, "The Inari Ōkami project has been fully implemented is yielding a monumental harvest since the light you found a way to refine the light. A tenth of the harvest is allotted to the research teams to discover if there is a way to refine the positive properties of the plant." He removed the images and replaced them with what seemed to be textured green vacuum sealed cylinders. He spoke again, "We have arranged suitable storage. The final thing for today is that your signet has been finished." He pulled up an image of a silver like band.

Gohan smiled, "Both are fine news, especially today. Have arrangements been made to distribute the harvest to the special contacts."

Shingen motioned to the third man to arrive. "Not as of yet, but tomorrow own friend here will start the proses. I have taken the liberty of sending your signet and a small cylinder of the crop to your company box, so they should be in hear shortly if they are not already siting in that box behind your desk. Report complete, Sir"

Gohan nodded, "Wonderful. Now for security, Lieutenant Tiberius, time to report on the state of safety. Has his capriciousness broken anything or threatened staff today?"

"Sir, he bro… shattered the vending machine #355 in the north wing, Sir. From what my crew gathered it was because the vending machine had been filled with products from and I quote, " _ **That showboating waste of mater, king of weaklings and fools, that false boaster Satan!**_ _",_ Sir. Nothing else is broken, as of this moment, but to be safe I plan to replace most of the parts in the Advanced Training and Gravity Chamber tonight, Sir. With any luck the repairs will make it last through the week. Sir, report completed, Sir."

"Why was a CC vending Machine filled with the products of the Satan Proprietorship, Lieutenant?"

Tiberius hesitated before he calmed and answered, "Sir, we were perplexed a at first, but found that it was part of the fresh blood trials that the other directors give to new employees, Sir."

Gohan sighed as he rolled his eyes and swiftly used right hand to clamp over his eyes. The thumb at using against his right temple and his index and middle finger pressing against his left temple. He spoke in an irritated tone, "I just wish they stop that tradition. Last time one of them had an intern punch Vegeta in the shoulder. Praise be to God, Vegeta didn't feel a thing or that intern would have lost his life. That being said a heavy price was paid for their foolishness. The intern shattered all the bones in his arm and was hospitalized for months, and was insistent on leaving. He was persuaded to stay and is an efficacious worker, but was we nearly lost him because of those fools disreputable and destructive behavior. It is a costume the company is no longer able to afford when it comes to Vegeta. Wilson, please start your report."

Wilson wasted no time and set 3 bundles of documents on his superiors desk in sequence, "Highness this first stack are documents that pertain to the governance of your kingdom, surprisingly only 5 today. The second are company related, 12 in total, all but one as routine reports from project heads. The last three documents are from locals to area #439 that need your mark too close shipping arrangements. That is all."

"Thank you all for your reports. You are quite the troika. Dismissed."

Within a moment all 3 put away any loose ends they had before leaving the office.

 **An: (Actual moment not a second.)**

Gohan retrieved his signet on cylinder from his items box. He looked through the first set of documents. All of them had been sent by his grandfather the Ox King Gyu Mao. Only one was non-functionary to the kingdom itself. It was a notification of the Grand Celestial Council. Gohan groaned and thought, 'Why? Why do they keep coming together when all they do is yell at each other, piddle, twiddle, resolve, and bicker even more with none of the populous aware? Never the less this is important, we are to host this biannual meeting.'

He stamped through the papers after setting the signet to the seal of the Master of Audiences. He quickly set it to CC Hanko, over viewed the pages and stamped all but the one of interest. 'They will be coming here? That will be troublesome, but also helpful if I can slip away, or I can cover all the bases with multiform. Where else?'

Gohan's eyes filled with disappointment and a twinge of anger as he read the first location, but was uplifted with the final place. "This might become quite interesting; I wonder how many might put aside preconceptions of the world. That is talk for later for now I must finish my paper work and get what I came to do completed before sunset." He finished the CC paper work and switched the signet to the Son Family Hanko to finish the shipment papers.

Gohan opened the files he had retrieved earlier and poked at his desk panel. "Vocal command retrieval, Project Com-glove, code# 45780." A black glove with green marks running through it, was soon lowered from the ceiling. Gohan grabbed a set of advanced circuitry tools and a series of technical odds and ends. He fiddled about the inner mechanisms of the glove till it was optimized.

"That is finished, now for the rest, but before that I need to see if the storage on this ring is usable or if the multi system overlap has rendered it inoperable." Gohan willed the glove to enter the rings storage clothing capsule module. The ring glowed and warped the glove into storage. "so far so good now will it appear on my left hand." After testing each function of the glove it was determined all the functions were in perfect synchronization. "Good to know that the 5 aspects are all set properly. The DNA biometrics was hard enough to construct let alone tie into the Ki, Magic, Mental connection, and Super Computer apparatuses. If Bulma had not helped with reconcile the systems it would have taken at least 5 more years to get a prototype built, there is next to nothing she cannot do when it comes to computers."

He pulled a series of sketches and schematics from his personal projects folder and burned them into his memory. He gathered an amount of energy that for an average human would have put them into a comatose state for 35 years, if they had the willpower to pull that much energy out of themselves, and visualized what he was going to construct down to the last molecule. In an instant he pulled a set of mismatched armaments and a katana into existence. The helmet was that of a samurai, equipped with a mask of the demon of purest rage. The tunic was the chest plate of a Roman Tribune. A symbol of the ox wright of gold spaded over the black and purple metal. The left arm was that of a knight, but at the end of the index finger was a half inch spike. The left arm was the same up to the elbow and the fore arm was covered by the glove. The legs are of Persian chainmail and shin guards. The boots were of Saiyan design. Lastly the Katana was held in a black lacquer finished sheath. Silver Namekian letters were on each side. The right read, 'The Fang of Shenron', and the left read, 'Bring Evil to Tremble to Nothingness!' The sword guard was the Dragon balls splitting across a semi clouded sky. The dragon balls in the guard were merely citrine spheres. The hilt of the blade was wrapped in white cloth. Lastly at the base of the hilt was a figure of the Dragons head mouth opened and whiskers streaming back up into the hilt under the cloth. The Dragon's eyes were of the finest red corundum. All the non-decretive metal was a special form of Katchin that Gohan formulated to be exponentially harder and tougher than the original, but also be as light feathers. All other portions had been reinforced with this new Katchin as strands inter woven with the materials of the boots, glove, and helmet. Gohan quickly stored, tested and put away his new, semi- necessary armor.

"That is everyth. . ." his words were cut short by a long loud growl from his stomach. "Why would I be hungry at this time?" Another growl escaped his gut. "I would have to guess it was from my small meal and the amount a Ki I used and the strain of converting it to magic and then again using that to pull all the armor into existence out of air. I had better eat before I go handle my business in Satan city.

 **(That is a rap, and I am now dead tired. Please fallow and favorite if this as gained you interest. Thank you for the extended suspension of disbelief and patience for any errors Lastly peace be on you all.)**


	5. Chapter 5 Providance

**Greeting I bring you the next instalment of this fanfiction. I have had little time to write so if this chapter has no flow I apologies. I do not own Dragon Ball or any of the rights to any of its characters. Enjoy the fruit of the splinters of the Windmills of my mind.**

 **Chapter 5: Providence**

Gohan sped his way to the CC cafeteria and found an odd sight. He saw in the corner of the room a pile of edibles five heads in height. He could sense that Vegeta had not yet left his training sanctum, nor did he sense the pair of calamities that often ran about in playfulness. Gohan felt out the ki and felt the familiarity.

Gohan approached the food terminal and taped a panel to que up some food for himself. In a matter of seconds, a turkey and a mixing bowl filled with many fruits ranging from apples to litchi were pushed onto the pickup end of the system. Gohan grabbed his pittance of a snack and sat at the same table he had looked at not five minutes ago.

The man did not even notice that an old friend had sat at his table, or that anyone had entered the room ror that matter. That was the magnitude of his resolve to consume. Gohan grabbed the man's left shoulder.

Startled, the man yelled, and held up a half-eaten ham hock to use as a club. He quickly turned left ready to strike, but upon seeing the face to which the hand belonged the he calmed himself and set his delicious weapon back into the heap.

The man spoke, "Gohan, you know better than anyone except Korin, do not startle me when I am eating!"

Gohan replied, "Under normal circumstances I would not have, but today something involving you came to my desk. I will be attending the triple event and want some incite as to why it is happening and perhaps help put on a spectacle with you Yajerobi."

Yajerobi tilted his head. "I did not know you would be there, I only thought that you would be here helping the minds of the next generation expand their scientific minds." he said half joking and half serious.

"I might, but your time with them will be all the more enlightening for them. Our group hold most of those in the world that remember the ancient arts of fighting and drawing out one's power. If even one person can achieve a rudimentary understanding of those arts through this experiment than it was well worth it."

"Gohan, I like it when you plan surprises. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

After a some more chat their plan had been completed. Gohan ate the sank he had gotten and made his way to hanger 5. The hanger was only used by the Z-fighters. Gohan used his ring to equip his costume. He was ready to fly back to the city at mach3 speed, but his mind suspended the action.

Gohan suddenly thought, ' _I have no clue what to call myself in this thing. I suppose the most accurate description would be Amalgamate, but that has no ring to it._ ' Gohan turned his thoughts to the conversation he had had but a moment ago. As soon as he thought the name he smiled to himself and blasted into the open sky.

* * *

Gohan slowed to half the speed of sound as he approached the city. He scouted out the city in cloud cover and rays of the late afternoon sun. Time was half past 4. He found a robbery in progress at First National Bank of Furry. Named in honor of the king. Gohan could sense many ki signatures and their intents. He dropped lower to get some visual aid to go with the all the small energies he felt. In total he felt 7 scores of souls even, and their positions, but could only see a 4 score of men.

Gohan felt out each person and whispered to himself, "32 Officers all outside, 20 hostages inside, 88 of the enemy split 48 outside fending off the police and 40 inside taking anything of worth. This should be easy, but were to strike first? Any blunder on my part could result in bloodshed so I need to get rid of the thieves bargaining power. Stealth shall be my fist card."

Gohan landed unnoticed on the roof. Gohan waited for a second for the sounds of gunfire to drown out any of the sound he would make. He placed the palm of his gauntlet on the tiles. In the blink of an eye he disintegrated a portion of the roof making a circle 5 meters in diameter. Small specks of dust floated in the air before being agitated by the motion of Gohan leaping in the hole. Gohan levitated but 1mm above the ground as to not send a clanging sound down the hall by landing. Gohan heard a familiar quartet of voices in his head.

' _Gohan we noticed you used some energy whale your ring is active: Is this the first field run?_ '

Gohan replied in his thoughts, ' _Why must you all talk at once? I know it makes you sound transcendent but it gets a little loud at times. That aside it is the first field run and I could use your abilities right now to mitigate some of the risks involved. Do you want to help me and put a fear of you into some avaricious men?_ '

The four voices withdrew for a moment to council with each other before returning.

' _Might as well, it will be fun, so what do you need?_ '

' _In a room down the hall there are 20 captives and two guards. I need you guys to practice some (divine intervention). Tell the hostages that I am coming and to be quiet until I get them to the police. I will take out the guards in 3 minutes. Your time starts now._ '

* * *

Dende and Piccolo wasted no time locking on to the hostages' energy signatures and establishing a link with them. They could hear all of the worries and concerns going through their heads, many thought of how short the remainder of their lives might be. In the twenty only 3 minds were at peace amidst the turmoil. The first was an old, well-traveled and well-read man that learned life is just one surprise after another and all you can do is roll with the wind and waves. The other were a Christians of different denominations. They put aside their theological differences and lifted what they thought would be their final prayers to God. They gave thanks for the life they had, asked guidance for their families, and peace on those with them.

After filling out the situation Dende spoke to the twenty people's minds.

' _Peace, have no fear, for all of you will live. Be quiet and listen._ '

Piccolo spoke, ' _A friend of ours is coming to protect you. All of you will need to stay quiet until you are with the police._ '

The group startled, concerned about hearing voices in their heads remained vocally quiet, but let their thoughts run rampant. Thoughts sprang all about in the now shared head space, until the voices they heard were combine with two more, all four specking in unison.

' _ **Silence!** We are trying to help you so calm down.' A few seconds of silence passed before the inevitable question came._

One of the Christians thought, ' _Are you the Lord or his angles._ '

' _We are neither._ '

Dende spoke to them first, ' _I am the Guardian of Earth and as such bare the title of God of Earth, though I am not divine in any scene of my own. A small portion of godly energy comes with the post and is passed from Guardian to Guardian from age to age._ '

Kami spoke next, ' _I was the Guardian till the beginnings of Cell. I fused with Piccolo hear to try and stop that creature when it was in its weakest form. My name is Kami, and before any of you ask silly questions, I took that name to represent not only the secondary title of the Guardians but to represent my newly obtained spiritual purity. King Piccolo and I were once one being. I drove out my impure desires so that I could become Guardian, but those desires soon manifested as King Piccolo. The Piccolo that I am fused with is the son of King Piccolo. Rest assured he holds no more evil in his heart._ '

Next was Piccolo, ' _I am Piccolo. my former pupal is the one who will be coming to help you at any moment. Some of you might now remember, thanks to Kami, my father of the same name, but make no mistake I was bent on conquest until about 13 to 14 years ago. I hate almost everything except meditation so you had all better quiet your minds and mouths. When cell appeared Kami and I fused to try and stop him, leaving the post of Guardian open._ '

Lastly came Nail, ' _Hi, I'm Nail and I was the protector of our home planet's Guardian, until a space tyrant came and eventually destroyed our planet. Piccolo had been teleported to the planet and I fused with him so we might stand a chance against the same tyrant. Unfortunatly it did not work._ '

One of the hostages thought in an aggressive up right tone, ' _Why tell us all this now of all times? You are stupid to think that none of us will tell the media about you, that is if you are being truthful to begin with. I would bet that you are lying to us. You are probably just part of this robbery and want us to cooper. . ._ '

The thought was cut short due to the thunderous response of the 4 Namekians, ' _ **Enough!** Why would we speak directly to your minds if we were lying to you? Would you not be able to hear our thought and in turn find out we lied? As for telling the media, we are sure you will not for two reasons. 1)You would be labeled insane or cultists. 2) After this is over we will replace the memories with ones that will convince you that you were visited by your preconceptions of the otherworldly, fate, inner voice, etcetera, without any of our personal details. The main reason we told what we have was to grow some trust between all of you and ourselves. Trust prospers in a transparent environment, and to be frank most people would be much more concerned about hearing voices in their minds than care about what the voices say._ '

Dende spoke once more. ' _Please just stay calm and be quiet. My fiend will be there in a few seconds._ '

* * *

Gohan hovered behind the guards, preoccupied with their chat about what to spend their cut on, and said in a disguised deep tone, "I do not envy you two the headache you will have when you wake up but it can't be helped."

The two guards startled as they were opened fire on the Armored figure standing menacingly in front of them. The stream of bullets ricocheted into the walls having no effect on Gohan's armor. Not that it would have made a difference. Gohan shifted his head to show the two his hellish mask. Terror, pure terror spread deep into their bones, rooting them were they stood. Gohan grabbed the guns, one in each hand, and proceeded to crumple them into a small ball. He dropped it between them, and chopped the two men in the neck. The two fell heavy on the floor. The hostages gasped fearing the worst for their captures. They were only knocked-out, but to them it look as if they were dead.

Gohan turned to the hostages and spoke in the same tone he had to the guards, "I am here to get you out but with the noise of those gun shots alerting those below we must hurry. You are all bound together, troublesome, but in some ways it is helpful. Get up and fallow me, quickly!"

The group struggled to their feet and began to hobble up the hall fallowing the strange armored man. One or two checked the pulses of the guards and were much relived. As they moved several people tripped over one another and stepped on heals, being awkwardly tied together. Gohan's steps clanked heavily down the hall till he was under the hole he made in the roof.

Gohan waited in the center till the others came near. "You are tied fairly well, so in the inters of not having the rope crush some of your limbs grab hold of each other. I will grab those at the center and carry the lot of you up, out and to police for protection. During the transit you must do your best to remain quiet or we could very well be shot at. Is that clear."

The group nodded in response, before surrounding Gohan and locking arms with each other. Gohan quickly grabbed the 4 closest people and pressed them to his armor. He agitated his energy slightly until the air around him looked as heat waves rising from the ground in the heat of the day. He spread the energy around the people and himself. The people were rather calm until they noticed that they were floating upward. They were all speechless, but worry was clearly written on their faces. They flew out of the bank's 3rd floor, over the police and far behind the war zone entirely unnoticed. The hostages scrambled their feet anxiously before they landed.

Gohan jumped out of the circular mass landing with a loud clank before speaking again. "Everyone spread out, I am going to cut the ropes. After that you will follow me to the police, so that they can see that you are no longer on the table."

As the group spread apart the Old man took the chance to speak. "Not to be ungrateful, but what might we call you? It is not every day that someone is used as a hostage, and saved by someone else, especially in the way you did. Though in fairness it crime has been becoming common place. Back when I was young people had some respect for one another. The world might have been weird but it was interesting. How did it all change? When were my days and pored into the sand? Life ranges between a stream and hurricane is all I can conjecture, and I am rambling aren't I."

Gohan drew his sword and held it before his gaze, before lowering it to his side. He walked toward the group with his pace increasing to a jog. Just before he would have collided with the group he leapt over them and landed perfectly on the other side. As he slowly sheathed his blade he said, "I am to be called History's Keeper. Now Dende will alter your memories to exclude some details, but he will let you remember much of what has happened this day."

At the moment the blade was fully sheathed a loud click could be heard and the ropes that had been so taut before fell away, cut to shreds.

* * *

The moble command center for the police was behind cover to avoid enemy fire. A captain pored over maps and blueprints looking for any angle to enter and free the hostages and take the robbers by surprise. The center was abuzz with radio contact and papers being ruffled. In the distance a heavy clanging could be heard alongside the pitter-patter of many feet. The sounds grew closer and closer until the clanging flooded the command center. The captain and several other officers pulled their side arms readied for any chance of conflict. If the steps were from officers there would have been a radio message sent before they started on their way to the center and the area had been zoned off to keep civilians from becoming a nuisance. That meant that the clanging was likely an unknown person or persons that were in line with the bank robbers, ergo their enemy.

The captain shouted down the ally, "Friend or foe!"

A deep voice answered, "Fortunately for you, friend. I bring that which you seek to out of the hands of your enemies to you."

At that moment Gohan walked out of the shadows giving the officers quiet a fright. One of the sergeants was trembling and nearly fired his pistol out of sheer fright, at the sight of his mask. The shadows shifted as the twenty hostages shambled forward confused as to the events that had unfolded and about what to do next.

The captain shuttered, "Are these. . . How?"

Gohan answered, "Yes, yes they are. I retrieved them through the roof. By now the thieves know that they are gone. I will be going back in to clear up this mess. Keep your men in their current formation and tell them not to shoot at me. Bullets are a waste on me and I do not want to keep track of the ones fired at me from your men, as compared to our enemy's. In battle, if I only need to keep track of my enemies attacks I can trace them back and retaliate immediately, but if allies are firing than I must check to make sure I don' harm them It just makes it simpler. I am off."

Gohan began to levitate, as he about to head back to the bank he the captain asked, "Who are you?"

"I am History's Keeper." Gohan zoomed back to the roof of the bank without being spotted and felt the energy of those now searching the third floor.

Gohan thought, ' _38 left inside and the outside is unchanged. Time to work. Divide and conquer is much easier when the enemy has already divided it self, now I just need to keep them from uniting._ '

He pointed this glove hand downward and sent a drop of energy into the mechanisms or the glove. A pulse spread from the glove, through the building and encompassed the outer steps held by the mass of criminals. With that done, Gohan leaped back down the whole and began tracing the criminals.

In the course of a minute he found two 5-man squads searching the third floor. Both squads knew that there was someone on the third floor and had been sent to investigate the gunshots and if a threat to the operation was present it was to be eliminated. Gohan came upon the first group as quick as a flood and with all the force that comes with it. His speed was so great that as he disarmed the 5 that he found none of them noticed their weapons were gone until they tried to shoot the humanoid blur. They held up their arms to aim their rifles and twitched their index fingers to pull the triggers, but there was no contact with the trigger nor any recoil. Their confusion was tangible, but fear was soon written over their faces. Their faces turned into morbid mirrors of their thoughts as they saw their arsenal hovering in front of their foe. Gohan sliced the firearms into their primary parts of locks, stocks, and barrels. He turned the sword so the back of the blade faced the men and in the blink of an eye, knocked out each man with a blow to chest or shoulders delivered with the blunt of the blade. The other squad was attacked from behind and fell in the same way.

A total of 76 both in and out remain, split 28 in 48 out. Gohan rushed to the ground floor to handle the 28. They were scattered about the floor. 6 men were fiddling about in the vault, their eyes filled with avarice, and a pair were attempting to fix a computer for wire transfers and the radio head pieces that for some reason were not functioning in the least. Little did they know that their efferts would be nothing but futile as long as the Gohan's Glove was in play. The remaining twenty kept watch over the door and windows to "neutralize" any cops that managed to sneak past the outer defenses.

Gohan thudded down the staircase. "If you all leave what you have taken and lay down your arms I will let you all leave unscathed, but if so much as one of you fights, lest just say you can all start making friends with the floor." As he spoke an incorporeal music started to play.

 **[Here is the music, go show the maker support. I recommend 50% volume or more, but that is just me.**

Bergentrückung + Asgore (from Undertale) Organ Cover by Jonny Music

Original Link - watch?v=xrsWnBet1Lw

Channel Link - user/JonnyMusicChannel/

 **Both are so youtube, so** world wide web.(youtube)/(insert link here)

 **The cite does not like links so don't complain to me about the cumbersome typing. When typing disregard the parentheses, they are there simply to tell you what to put their.** **No this does not mean the story will become a crossover, I am just a fan of Organ music. The creators did very well. The channel owner was quite kind. I might use different pieces from throughout the ages, I just don't know. Now on with the my terribly written entertainment.]**

At the prelude ended one shot was fired by the hand of the leading man that was not about to be talked down. Gohan sighed and raised his energy to the point where the crooks thought he was consumed by white flames, for show. As Gohan drew his sword the music started up intensely.

Gohan shouted, "Now you've gone and done it, and I am a Man of my word."

The air grew thick and heavy. The thieves felt as if were being chained in place or crushed by the overwhelming aura of the menacing stranger. Suddenly they were suspended in the air, but they felt as trapped as ever. Gohan pointed his katakana at the leader. As he angled the tip upward the weapons in their hands vibrated and shook, as did weapons left on the ground and in holsters. Gohan raised the blade over his head and all the firearms and other weapons, knives and the like, coalesced into a ball above the sword. Gohan slashed the aggregate into small pieces and hurled the broken mass at the leader with a wave of his sword. The man collapsed under the weight and was certain he would die. He blacked out, but was not left to be crashed. He was pulled to the edge of the pile by Gohan's free hand.

"You are lucky that I don't kill peons, like yourself. Death at my hand is a fate reserved for sins greater than yours in both severity and quantity."

The leader lies on the heap knocked out. The room was silent save the music which had no source. Several of the men trembled in fear of what they had witnessed. Their weapons, that served to enforce their will as well as protect their lives, were reduced to a pile of rubble. Some were filled with helplessness and fear others readied to fight for their lives, though they knew not if they could win.

Gohan spoke in a voice as rough as the sea as he sheathed the blade, "Now all of you fall!"

The 8 youngest of the remaining 27 trembled before their bodies fell limp on the ground out of profound fear. These 8 were men as young as 15 and no older than 20 who had not seen a thing of the world in its full scope, and as such had never been prepared for such a thing as this robbery. The remaining 19 were in no position to do anything that would bear fruit or give the slightest chance of escape, but would not let fear be the cause of their ruin.

Gohan stretched out his right arm and showed his palm to the still hovering men. He stretched out his arm as if to shake a hand. With a flick of his wrist the ki that had suspended them in place pinned them to the ground and over powered their own ki till all of them had withdrawn from consciousness. The music in the room ended with that action.

"That was too easy, oh well. Now to deal with the fools outside. Give them a warning and tell me when to strike, if you would please Dende."

* * *

"Now you cops are going to bring us the armored vehicles and food we demanded or we will kill 2 of the hostages in 5 minutes and then 1 for every set of 5 minutes we are kept waiting."

A Lieutenant responded, "Two thin, mobile command has it on good authority that you don't have hostages anymore. We offer you this deal, surrender now and all but you and your second in command will be given a good word at court, or wait to be pounded into submission by Videl when she get here. If you attack you might take some of us with you but you will not get away. It is your choice you sleigh ferret."

A loud voice pierced the air from out of nowhere and had many layers, "Trust us, you should take their deal. Not for fear of them, but of our trump card. He will not be as merciful as these officers or the one known as Videl."

"What in blazes. . ." The leader uttered in pure confusion. "Why should I listen to a disembodied voice? Who are you and where are you?"

"As for where we are we are far beyond this city and your knowledge of the world. Were we to explain a single iota of our reasons to any of you, it would only end with you questioning whether or not you are hallucinating. As for what we are, **WE** **ARE EL SHADDI, WE ARE THE GUARDIAN, WE ARE THE OVERSEER, AND WE ARE WHAT HAS BEEN FORGOTTEN**! Yield and have mercy showered upon you, refuse and be pounded back within an inch of the clay from which you come."

The men, after recovering from the resounding voices that echoed in the streets, paused for a moment. Some in profound thought and others in double checking were the voices were coming from.

Suddenly the leader erupted in laughter and attempted speech, "Youuu…hahaha, h…have got to be…hehehe… joking." The man took a long breath. "I am King Furry himself if you are as you say you are. The only things in this world are people and their dominion over it and its creatures. Show yourself and say those words to my face. You are a simple man, hiding in fear of what we might do to you if you were to come and speak face to face."

Those that wavered were strengthened by their leader's tirade. The few that had been looking for a where the voice was coming from shouted in agreement.

"We must decline, but remember we warned you of what is to befall you."

With that a deftly silence fell over the street until a thunder pierced shattered the silence. Where did it come from, was the look on everyone's faces, except one. The leader that had been so resolute in refusing to yield to the police or disembodied voices had a look of surprise and pain now plastered on his face. He lay knocked out against the side of a building on the other side of the police line. His clothes were singed. At that moment the music that had been herd on the inside started to play for the first time outside, the source ever unknown.

The police Lieutenant stared incredulous at what he had just witnessed, had he blinked for even a moment it would have been missed, all except the sound of the shock wave. The fine and heavy doors to the bank had been blown clean off their hinges, and now lay on the steps of the bank. A bolt of lightning had erupted from behind the doors, accounting for their current state, and struck the leader square in the back. Before he knew what hit him the poor soul had crashed into the adjacent building. A figure of a man is mismatched armor stood were the doors had been and slowly took five steps forward.

"You should have listened to the Guardian; I would not have smitten you otherwise. In my experience it does no good to make a liar of him. There are now only 47 of you. I give you the option to surrender to the law of face me, and if you should change you your minds halfway through I will still allow you to flee, but if you fight I will not be held responsible for the poor state I will put you in."

As the armored man spoke killing intent filled the air. The youngest 10 began to shake and were barely able to stand. 1 of them laid his rifle on the ground and began to back up toward the police line. 2 more did the same. The remaining seven stood frozen, their feet stitched to the steps of the bank in fear..

A large man bearded man readied the aimed his loaded RPG at the man in armor and shouted, "I will not be intimidated by a fool and cowered that has to hid inside a tin can!" With that the rocket was fired and was on a course strait for the center of Gohan's chest plate. Gohan grabbed the rocket with his right hand and leaped in front of the man who had fired it.

"I believe that this belongs to you." Gohan said as he held the projectile an arm's length from the man.

The man closed his eyes preparing to be blasted to kingdom come. Seconds passed but the blast never came. The man had heard a crunch just a few seconds after his eyes closed but thought nothing of it until he opened them again. The rocket was warped and twisted in the gauntlet before him. In never got the chance to explode.

Gohan spoke, "This world has become so week that its denizens must rely on the power of such pathetic weapons as these for protection, in place of the power that is hidden within themselves. I am not the one hiding, you and most of the world simply shoved history long past from your minds, so that you could feel powerful." The man fell over in fear and confusion before scrambling away.

By this time the 7 remaining young had fled to the safety of the police.

"Then there were 36. Who is next?" the remaining men now filled with fear fired rapidly. A barrage of bullets ricocheted off the armor in several places. Gohan zipped through the storm of bullets and promptly smashed his right leg guard into the face of 1 man and gave a savage head-butt to another.

"34, do you want to keep playing?" Gohan asked rhetorically.

The butt of a gun slammed into the mask of the Oni. The stock fractured against the mask's surface.

"That was rude, but I will take that as your answer."

Gohan drew his katana and slashed the gun in half. Then he was gone. The men looked about frantically before he realized the armoures man was stepping towards the police line. He grabbed his sheath and started to return his sword over his chest plate. When the hilt guard was an inch from the sheath he tilted the sheath and blade to that the end of the hilt faced the sky.

" **DRAGON FANG!** " The guard connected with the sheath. At that moment 24 men fell for seemingly know reason.

Gohan turned to those who had fled to the police, and spoke in a genial tone "You choose wisely." With that the music faded way entirely.

The remaining 10 were shaking like gelatin. The did not shake long because a jet copter was descending and a raven-haired blur of a person rocketed out of it from 10 feet in the air and gave a round house kick to one of them.

Gohan turned his head to look at the event and turned back to the police inquisitively. "This must be Videl my friend mentioned when addressing these robbers, if I not mistaken?" he said feigning lack of knowledge of her.

The Lieutenant, nodded. "She is the best we've got. Normally she would not be on the force but she surpasses our most experienced when it comes to fighting, and is a good detective. She is strong and is well on her way to matching her father as a fighter, but that might still be sum time away. Mr. Satan did defeat Cell, but fighting skills take time to master. She will go far."

Gohan took out his beans and counted out 20. Before holding out the handful of beans to the Lieutenant.

"What am I going to do with beans?"

"I want you to feed half a bean to every one of these that is injured."

"I can't do that. How do I know that they are not some kind of poison?"

"I will give you a demonstration. I will be right back."

Gohan turned to face the fighting only 6 of the 10 were still standing. Gohan picked out the one that looked the most energized and least damaged. He appeared behind him.

"Mind if I cut in?" he said as he drew his sword again.

Before the robber could comprehend what was asked, Gohan had cut off the man's right arm and leg. Gohan began to drag him off when Videl shouted, "What are you doing that is beyond excessive force."

Gohan rolled his eyes behind his mask and sighed. "I need him for a demonstration and he will be restored, so just return to your fight. As for you five I grant mercy now that someone else is here to do the work. Count yourselves lucky."

A shiver ran down their spines before they returned to fighting Videl. She was not pleased that they had so quickly returned to fighting her. She had some rather crude words for the strange armored man that she would have preferred to tell him then and there, but that would have to wait.

Gohan dragged a screaming man over to the police line, pulled out a Senzu bean and force feed it to the man. As soon as the bean was swallowed the libs started to regenerate. Starting with the bone, followed by the tissues, lastly came fresh skin, hair and fingernails. The Lieutenant, a half dozen officers, those who had surrendered, and the man who just regrew his arm and leg in an instant, all had a look of pure amazement on their faces.

Gohan held out the pile of beans in his gauntlet. "Officer, I trust you now see that my intentions are pure. Though I do recommend restraining the thieves before you heal them, as these beans heal injuries, restore stamina, and can fill a man's stomach for ten days. This guy needed a whole bean to regrow his limbs, and is fully refreshed. He could probably run for a few days nonstop if he had to, but given what he has just undergone, I think he knows better than to run from me."

The Lieutenant was still in shock. Gohan pulled the Officer's right arm toward him with his left and placed the small heap of 19 beans in the forcedly moved hand and closed it over them.

"Remember, restrain them and if injured feed half a bean. I will be on my way."

The Officer was about to protest, but saw that it would be hopeless to try and delay the man. The Lieutenant had just seen more strange things than any person should to have seen in course of one's life in the course of a few short minutes.

Gohan thought, ' _Did you have a fun time?_ '

' _It was far more entertaining than I thought it would be. We need to do this again some time, but for now back to our meditation session._ '

Gohan flew off for home, knowing that he would have to explain the situation to his mother and hoping dinner would not be too long a wait.

* * *

As he approached he stored his gear. Gohan had easily explained the situation to his mother, who was surprisingly easily placated, especially when he mentioned the small group he had started to befriend. After the fine and oversized meal, he put his brother to sleep. He went to his room and sat on his bed side pondering the many events that had gone on today and what the coming Council would entail when it came to pass. He poured 70% of his remaining energy into the ring and drifted off into rest after setting his alarm.

* * *

 **End Chapter.**

 **Sorry again about the music links.  
**

 **If you like the story please fallow it, but only at your own risk, As I am an awful writer. Leave a review if you like, but same the warning is given.**

 **Above all, have a fine All Hollows Eve, Samhain, Halloween, or what ever you prefer to call it.**


	6. Chapter 6 Me, Myself, and I? We

**I have returned. Delay explained in ending notes. Please no hate for the delay. Also you know How I said the day was done last chapter, I lied. Now on with the babble from my Aspergerian brain.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Me, Myself, and I? We.**

The dark cloak of night fall had long since crept over Satan City, but one raven haired young woman was still very much a wake, and even more flustered about the appearances of the two newest crime fighters. Twice in the same day as many people did her job, and there was still the mystery of her new classmate. She landed her jet-copter on the helipad and stated to make her way down from the roof speaking to herself all the way.

"I know that correlation does not necessarily equal causation, but there is too much going on for it all to be chance. I doubt that Gohan is either the strangely armored historian or gold fighter, but even so he is hiding something. I just can't place him. He says he is strong from living in the mountains, but if he were strong there is no reason that he would not have shown it? He may a head on his shoulders, but in high school if one is week they are not well looked on, showing some strength would only benefit him. He can at least take a punch based on how well he took a fastball, but that jump can't have been real. Unless it was just an average jump that my mind is exaggerating it because I had expected less and got more than I thought. I need to make my report and procure a copy of his file, I just don't trust him."

As she rounded the corner talking to herself the lieutenant from the bank robbery that afternoon called out to her. "Videl. I think you had better come see this. I have seen it work but I think I might be going senile or something."

He grabbed her by the arm and took her to the holding cell that held the injured robbers from earlier that day.

* * *

"Bring out the next one for treatment." He said to the guard that had been helping him with the process before he went to find Videl.

The task was done quickly. The guard had brought a man that had his legs and right arm crushed, 7 broken ribs, and 2 skull fractures. This was the man that had been momentarily buried by the minced weapons at the bank.

"We have given him pain killers and he is barely conscious. I need a pair of young eyes to see what I see so I can check to make absolutely certain the guys from the narcotics division did not spike my coffee this morning. I think I am trapped in a comma: I don't know if I want to be right or wrong on that count."

Videl stared at the Lieutenant with incredulity written on her face. After all, see knew that the crook was hurt, but was not dead. Why would the man officer think that he was trapped in a comma? Surly he had seen worse over the years. Unless his suspicions of his head beginning to loosen or someone's pranks were true, she could see no reason he would think he is in a comma. But the girl decided to humor the man and gave the go ahead with a simple wave.

"Videl, try not to go into a conniption fit if you see what we've been seeing." He warned before turning to the other officer. "Administer the medicine."

Videl watched as the officer that retrieved the prisoner grabbed what looked like half of a Lima bean. He quickly grabbed the dilapidated man by the jaw, to open the mouth, and proceeded to drop the bean in his mouth. The officer then moved the jaw to chew before forcing the prisoner to swallow by holding their nose shut.

Not a second after swallowing the prisoner felt all his pain dissipate into nothing, as if it had been purged out of existence. He sprang to his feet with this new-found vigor, but remembered his legs were crushed and braced himself for an unscheduled appointment with the floor, and clenched his eyes shut. He waited a moment but the fall never came. He opened his eyes to see himself standing on what he thought were his crushed legs. His jaw dropped. He turned to the officer that fed him and began muttering incoherently, but the meaning was picked up by the officer and Lieutenant. The officer replied with only a shrug.

"If you're asking how, then the answer is the bean. As to how it works we have not the slimiest sliver of the Cheshire Cat's moony grin reason why."

Videl managed to find her voice. "What was that thing? There is no way that was just a bean."

"So, your young eyes saw it two. At least I can trust it is authentic, honestly I have been doubting everything since I watched that armored fellow use one of those beans to regrow the limbs he cut off one of the robbers earlier today." He stopped when he noticed the look of confusion on the teenager's face.

"I take it you were too caught up in the fight to see the healing, but I know you saw the man's arms get chopped off."

She nodded. "Cutting off limbs is excessive, but when I get my hands on that armored freak I will teach him a lesson." She said with great enmity for the man in her voice. "I must ask, did the effects of the bean leave any marks, or anything that might be traceable."

The Lieutenant shuffled through some papers that were on his clipboard and furrowed his brow. "Based on the observations I have been making the bean can heal next to any injury, but we have not had need to test them on severe damage to vital organs yet. I can only assume that they would have much the same effect. That said they don't seem to be able to heal something that has already healed, such as scares and removals. We learned about the removal when one of the thieves shattered teeth grew back, but those that had been previously extracted i.e. wisdom teeth did not. The bean leaves no marks of its own, no scaring, nihil, nada, zip."

Videl's face contorted with concern and rage. "So, essentially we have an unknown man that is armed and dangerous on the loose. On top of that, as far as we know, he can reverse any harm he does to individuals, making it much more difficult to confirm if said individuals have actually been harmed. I don't like it. He can, for all intents and purposes, tamper with the evidence of any crimes he may commit."

"Videl, you are jumping to conclusions. Though what you say is within the realm of possibility, it is unsubstantiated. If reports start to come in then you would have some ammunition to work with, but so far, the bank robbery this afternoon is all we have. Do yourself a favor and calm down, you can't work a case if you are on edge."

Videl growled before taking a deep breath. She did not like it when people would chide her or point out her faults. She knew that the Lieutenant was trying to be helpful, but she was not much of a person for accepting help. After all, how could she accept help when she had so much to live up to. Her father was known for saving the world by destroying Cell, if she appeared week than it would reflect on him. She has her share of problems with him, yes that is given, but she did not want to have him be disgraced on her account, even if she had slight doubts. If he did it himself it would be fine, but not from her actions or lack thereof. She knows she is strong and would do all she could to keep her father proud to have her as a daughter.

Strong, proud, smart, and unmovable, that is Videl Satan.

She sighed, "You're right. I hate it when your right." She smiled at the Lieutenant as she said, "But I hate being an existentialist more."

He chuckled before returning the sentiments with a simple nod.

The whole force saw her not only as an up-and-coming young detective, but a niece or younger sister. That is part of why they all had such pride in her, and why they would do anything and everything in their power to keep her safe. If they failed in that they would take vengeance worthy of all she did for the city, by Kami.

"I take it that you came here for a purpose other than watching miracle, and listening to an old dog ramble." He gave a bellowing bark for comedic emphasis. It had the desired effect. Videl had broken into joyous strains of laughter. In turn the Lieutenant laughed. No better medicine exists, and few other things are so easily spread. Once they had their wits about them, Videl answered earnestly.

"Yes. I came by to get some files and file my reports from the robberies."

"Do you need case files?... personnel? Perhaps suspects or civilian records? City planning? Tell old Lead Ear what you need."

"I need everything we have under the name of Gohan, surname Son."

"A boy by the sound of the name. Are you keeping an eye on this boy and want to know if his past is dark, or do you suspect him of something?"

"He is a new student, but something is off about him that I just can't place, so … both maybe?"

"I will go with you to records. I can say that I have not herd of this Gohan before, but the name Son is somehow familiar. Curse my age, it was years ago, so I am not sure, but I think I met a Son once."

* * *

They proceeded down to the records section of the station. When they arrived, they found the officer on duty with his face planted on a turkey sandwich. It was clear that they had fallen asleep, as he was snoring. Lead Ear decided it would be best to give the man a rather vivid warning about falling asleep on the job. As the man slept he silently sauntered behind him. He leaned close to the man right ear and took a deep breath.

" **ATTENTION! ON YOUR FEET SOLDIER! A WAR IS ON!"**

The man shot up at the first word, but needed a moment for his head to clear enough for the words shouted in his ear to gain meaning. He stood and saluted the air before taking a glance at his surroundings. He was perplexed to see two coworkers laughing. He soon realized that one was the Lieutenant nicknamed Lead Ear, and remembered his voice, connecting it to the events that just transpired.

"Was that really necessary?"

Lead Ear and Videl gave a deadpan "Yes."

"Why?!"

Lead Ear placed is hand on the exacerbated man's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. He smirked, "Bet you won't be hitting the sack while on duty any time soon. Rookie mistake."

The officer looked at his feet in shame while giving nervous laughs.

He spoke in a dejected tone, "Cut me some slack, Sir. I haven't gotten a good night's sleep for two weeks."

"Why is that?" Videl asked.

The man answered earnestly, "As it would happen people don't like the paperwork that comes with the filing and retrieval of records. Half the people call out for the evening and graveyard shifts. Only myself and three others are cleared to cover shifts for records, as we were the only ones taught how to properly code and catalog the files aside from those who are supposed to be doing the job. I have been called in for graveyard after my day shift 4 nights running. I need the overtime, so I always come in, regardless what the weight of my eyelids tells me is wise."

Lead Ear gave a nod. "What is your name son?"

"Jacob Saito Jr., Sir." He answered after a yawn.

"Jacob, your father was a good officer, a model captain. I would imagine that since his retirement he has been raising hell. He must be 70, no 75 at lest, or is he still 49?"

"Ha. He is still 49, but had some problems with his knees that required surgery. His pension helped but was not enough, so we had to finance with the doctor. I took on the overtime to keep the surgery from eating away all his retirement fund. He is a good father, and deserves to at least be comfortable."

"I will send him a letter later, it has been a while since we had contact. That aside, we need a to access the records of a young man named Gohan Son."

Jacob turned to the computer and typed away. "Let's see if he is in the system." The computer loaded the database and after the name was typed took a moment to process before springing to life.

"Well he is in the system, now for the file summary.

 **Last Name:** Son

 **Middle Name:** Unknown/ N/A

 **First Name:** Gohan

 **Charges:** None

 **Convictions:** None

 **Occupation(s):** CC R &D department, Farmer, Student. Footnote: has some affiliation with foreign powers unknown.

 **Incidents involved in:** 47

"Look at this you two. It is odd, is it not."

Lead Ear stared at the screen a moment and was baffled. Videl did the same a first, but furrowed her brow when she saw the number of incidents he was connected to. It did nothing to ease her mind about Gohan.

She sternly stated, "That many cases are usually met with charges of some sort. We need to see deeper. Bring up the incident reports."

A few keystrokes later revealed a string of reports under a summary of all the reports. After a quick preview, Jacob showed the others his findings.

 **(** **Author's note** **: Gohan will be 17 in legal records, and be physically 18, because lord knows that I can't keep his canon age strait between when he starts school and the tournament, so I am just starting him at 17 instead of 16. No back to my poor writing.)**

He spoke. "Apparently, he was kidnapped at the age of 4 and was found a year later. The only other things noteworthy in his childhood are that he was home schooled, and his father passed when he was 10. He is the sole income in his household, which consist of his mother and younger brother. The incident reports started to come in 5 years ago, when he was 12. From what I can tell the reports are from the Sheriff's Office out in 439 area. Each one seems to deal with bandits or poachers, either pillaging the Son farm and forest, or hunting dinosaurs. Apparently, he called the Sheriff to arrest the lowlifes. In all cases the offenders had some scrapes and bruises, on occasion a broken bone. The brake down of incidents is as follows: first his kidnapping, 6 counts of catching poachers, 30 bandit raid reports, 4 instances of acting as a trail guide for the Sheriff, and 6 times acting as an escort for other farmers' shipments of lumber and grain. Those last six are only hear because it was contracted through the Sheriff's Office."

Videl didn't know what she expected, but this was not it. No that was a lie. She knew that she had expected something darker, something more incriminating, something that would justify her distrust of the boy. Instead she discovered that his life was one of toil and strife. She learned that he had been kidnapped at an age all too young to deal with the stress of the situation. She learned that he was fatherless, and had been protecting his family's livelihood for the past 7 years. Above all she felt guilty for having used her position to get the rather sensitive information rather than earning it.

Suddenly the computer started beeping.

"Strange, something new was just added." Jacob clicked out of the incidents section to find a notice under occupations. He quickly followed the link.

"Well it appears that young Mr. Son just started a Trading business for those in the mountains. It seems that he intends to escort shipments of farm goods, ore, wood etc."

The file blinked and the computer beeped again. A list of names popped up and many were highlighted in either orange or yellow.

"This keeps getting weirder, am I dreaming?"

Lead Ear gave a blunt "No."

"What happened now?" Videl asked curiously.

"Well his list of employees, well if it were a phrase, it could be described as an oxymoron. Most of the people on it are in the system, but less than a third are ex-cons. The odd thing is that over half the list are former law enforcement. Take a look. The yellow names are former law, and the orange names are those that have been convicted and have fulfilled their sentences."

Lead Ear stroked his chin. "That is very uncommon. Tell me can you tell if those on the list have history in those mountains?"

"It shouldn't be too hard." A moment later. "Got it. All the names are tied to the 439 area and those around it. He must be hiring those that know the area and its dangers. That is one way to ensure that you protect your cargo."

"What's his game? Why hire two groups of people that will likely be at each other's' throats? Even if it is for knowledge of the best routes, the long-term plan is not likely to survive with this arrangement of manpower."

Lead Ear despite vast experience was drawing blanks too. He simply had to face the fact that he was not omniscient. With that he said, "Perhaps he had no other options. Difficult times and politics make strange bedfellows."

Videl's head tilted to the right.

Seeing Videl's confusion Jacob clarified Lead's proverb.

"He means that Gohan might have been forced to rush the formation of the company for any number of reasons."

"That is easier to understand."

"You young people simply cannot appreciate a good proverb. It brakes the heart." He griped his chest before giving a melancholy sigh. The others giggled.

Videl remembered the other reason she was hear and decapsuleized her reports.

"Would you please file these for me since I am here and would you make me a copy of that his file for me as well."

Jacob nodded and took the papers.

"Lead, I know that it is not my place, and that a team is probably already have a team working on it, but might I have one of those beans. I think one of the professors might have equipment better suited for analyzing them, as well as potential references materials in the university archives. I can ask one of them tomorrow."

"Well, since it wouldn't slow us down I think that can be arranged."

Five minutes later all was done, and Videl made her way to the roof so she could go home and get some sleep.

* * *

-439 Area Son Residence-

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,** **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,** **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,** **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,** click.

"Morning already, what a pity. I would sleep more, but I have a long day ahead of me."

Gohan stretched out his body before sitting on his bedside. He yawned as he stood up and wandered over to his closet to get his school uniform. He was the only one to wear a collared, white, long sleeve, shirt that was required by dress code. The vest and red pants were optional but the school button was the only thing that the staff seemed to care about in terms of garb, so long as students wore clothes that covered them.

He proceeded to the bathroom and thought through his morning routine of how to split up the day's work load. 'CC, school, home, Grandpa's, am I forgetting someplace else. Oh, right two for school, one for classes the other for the super hero persona. This is going to be a pain." As he brushed his teeth he agonized about the multiform technique to split into fifths. "What percentages should I put them at? The ring should be able to allow me use what is stored in it across the five. School and grandpa's palace should not need more than 10% each. The one for CC should be at least 40% for evacuation, or Vegeta's tendencies, more can be drawn upon if needed. The one here will be at 30% to be safe. The city will have History's Keeper at 50%. That should be more than enough for anything that comes up. That brings us to a grand total of 140%. This is going to cause a lot of strain on the ring, but it was made in part for this so I suppose that it is simply meant to be.'

 **(** **Author's note** **: Since Gohan has not slacked in his training he currently at about 95% of his Ultimate/Mystic base form when in Super Saiyan 1 phase 1. To this story each level of Supper Saiyan; 1 initial, 2 cocky, 3 serious, and 4 enraged. Each phase is an additional 5% to 10%. Is there a reason, you ask? To that all I will say is, other than the multiform abuse, maybe. Back to your regularly scheduled programing)**

By the end of that thought he had showered, dried, clothed, and half way down the hall to the kitchen. His mother was at the stove, cooking breakfast. He walked beside her and reached into a cupboard for plates, and into a drawer for silverware. He quickly set the table, before going outside. It was not yet dawn. The moon sat just above the western ridge. Gohan walked to the forest and after finding a tree that would suit his needs he gave it a kick. It was cut clean through where he kicked it. He lifted the fallen tree and flew it back home. Once their he chopped half of it into logs. The other half he turned into planks.

It is now 5:40am. Today breakfast would be ready at 6:00am on the dot. Why? Chi-Chi needed to drive to town to have coffee and a shopping spree with 18 and Marron. Woe to anyone that stood in their way, Dende and Yemma have mercy on their soul.

Gohan used the planks he made to build as store room for the logs. He would be needing it later. With 10 minutes until breakfast he went in and made his way to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Task done, he went to wake Goten. He opened the door to the younger Demi-Saiyan's room. There was a faint snore coming from the bed. Gohan approached to find his younger brother curled in a ball, half under the sheets half out, holding his pillow. Gohan chuckled before giving the boy a nudge, to no avail. After a minute, he finally got Goten to enter a groggy state. He instructed him to get dressed for breakfast, which he did sleepily. Gohan might have been a blur of energy most of the time; however, as with many kids, if it is before 7:00am he was dead tired. That fact only made him even more endearing to his older brother.

All the Sons were seated at the table right on time. The boys still had portions as large as always, but Goten was eating at a more subdued pace. It was faster than humanly possible, but it was nothing compared to the blurring speed he usually ate at. After about 10 minutes his pace began to increase as his brain and stomach registered that he was eating. Gohan cleared the table when they were done with their meal.

By 7:05am Chichi was on her way to a town on the mainland close to Roshi's island, Goten was off to go play with the wild life, and Gohan had grabbed all the gear he would need for the day before laying it out over the table in the yard. He entered a trance as he focused on how he had to split his essence. He glowed and then for more of him phased into being, all wearing the same ring.

The five all knew the plan and shifted their rings accordingly. Each took the items allotted to them. One used the ring to change into his armor, while the one bound for the school grabbed his backpack and a few capsules. The School Gohan tossed Keeper a lunch capsule, before the two of them set out for Satan City. Palace Gohan took off for the Ox Kingdom, and CC Gohan was off to work in the labs. The remaining Gohan took out some vehicle and rope capsules to prepare for the others.

* * *

A half hour later 32 men gathered on the front lawn of the Son house.

"Now that we are all here it is time you all get acquainted, or in most cases reacquainted. As you no doubt see you are all surrounded by faces you have either worked with, competed against, or fought openly against once upon a time."

One of the former bandits found his voice, "We see it, but why? Lawmen make me nervous."

"The same can be said of me and thieves." One of the former officers retorted.

"Why you. If I wanted a trip back behind bars I would slice you up for that." The former bandit stepped forward.

"I would trade you a bullet a slash, rather fair trade I'd say." He took a few paces toward his quandary.

"Gentlemen. There is no need for sharp tongues, or threats this day. All of you are here are retired, but each of you has found yourselves in need of some money. I having worked once or twice with some of you law enforcers I saw that all of you I asked to work for me now were good men then as I hope you still are. The same can be said of you my former opponents. Though your acts could not be justified, you all carried more tact and morals than all the others in your former profession. Moreover, despite how easy it would have been for you to solve your money troubles by returning to thievery and pillage, you all resisted."

"I would still like to know why us, or rather what other than our demeanor would have you hire all of us."

Gohan turned to look at the mountains, and took a deep breath. "I am starting what can be called a freight transport service, guess how each of you might be useful."

There was a moment of calm when not even the wind blew, as the men pondered. Eventually a handful of them started responding.

"Fire power."

"Muscle."

"Intimidating raiders."

Several other phrases of similar nature were given.

Gohan sighed. "You are all only partially right. Yes, you are all capable of fighting to defend the cargo, and many of you have aa reputation that would repel would-be attackers, but those are not the cardinal reasons I hired you lot."

One of the former bandits sputtered before finding a firm voice. "Then explain it to us, we can sit around and twist words all day, but that means no work, which means no pay. You yourself said we needed money, so let's finish this chat sometime this century!" There were nods from both groups.

The wind grew still again, "So be it. Each of you have some knowledge of this area, which saves me the trouble of having to give people an overview of the general area. With the amount of land that would need to be covered, and the amount of general information I would have to disseminate to people unfamiliar with the region it would be ineffectual to hire those without some understanding of the land. Beyond that," The wind picked up again, as if to blow away the edge on the men's attitudes "those of you that once attempted to pillage my land have connections, influence in the underground, that are invaluable to the survival of this endeavor. The former law enforcers offer the public a view of safety and integrity, as the people will no doubt remember them, and more importantly trust them. That will ensure that we get contracts."

Silence.

The men pondered and puzzled until Gohan spoke again.

"Think of this job however you like. Atonement for past actions, simple logic, sympathy, or a basic deal for all of us to make ends meet. It makes little difference to me. That said, to the people here you will become their salvation, for you will be what guards their livelihood."

The crowd stared in awe.

"What is it all of you really want? Money? No. You want to be seen as having value. To be good men, either out of duty or longing for an honest life. Will you work for me, what say you?"

There was perfect stillness for a moment before the bandit and officer had been engaged in a shouting match not 10 minutes ago, stepped forward and nodded. The crowed slowly did the same.

Gohan gave the son grin as he thought. ' _At least I can give an effective speech. I had expected a pause, but I did not anticipate them being dumbstruck. The power of the pen is truly to be revered.'_

As the grin, broke, Gohan gave each man a trusting look as he said, "The land is our adversary. She can be either beneficial, beguiling, and or brutal to us, so I expect all of you to keep each other safe from her wrath, as I shall do the same. Now let's get to work."

After 5 minutes the men had been organized into 4 groups of 8, with a clear chain of command in each group. The groups had loaded 4 medium trailers with the logs Gohan had chopped. The leaders would drive pickup trucks, to which the trailers are hitched. One man would ride shotgun, in the original sense of the phrase. The seconds in command would drive a military grade transport. All those on the transports would be armed with powerful leaver action rifles, 45 and 50 caliber ammunition. They were also equipped with pistols of the same calibers.

Gohan gave a shout, "Time to move out. We need to deliver this wood by 1o'clock."

* * *

 **End chapter.**

 **Review and Fallow at your own risk.**

 **(Author's Note:** **1** **Simply know that I rarely do things without purpose, except for numbers. Thank you or number generation sites, saves me rolling dice.** **2** **I rewrote this chapter about 4 times, so that in combination with school, and visiting family delayed this chapter, so I would apricate any feedback. Simply know that I will update when I am ready, and if I ever decide to stop I will post a synopsis of the remaining story, but I doubt that such action will be necessary any time in the foreseeable future. We are still at the tip of the iceberg. I have a question. Would you lot prefer for me to use numerals, as I have been, or to spell the numbers in future chapters?)**

 **(P.S. The reason for the Lieutenant/Lead Ear thing was that I wanted him to Introduce his nickname himself. Sue me, on second thought don't.)**


	7. Chapter 7 Friendship Achieved

**I live! I have been busy as usual. I had hoped that I would get this chapter up before the 15** **th** **of March, but I supposes late is better than never. I still do not like what I named the chapter but it will do.**

 **Uploaded 23 March 2017 at roughly 9:00 p.m. UTC.**

* * *

 **Gohan and the Celestial Kings Chapter 6: Friendship Achieved**

On the outskirts of the city named for the Champion of the World the sun had just fully risen over the horizon. If a person where fool enough to look at the great source of life and light (the sun), for the few seconds they would be able to see, a simple black car just under the sun. Behind the wheel of the car the young Dr. Gohan, at least one of him at the time. The truly unique thing about the car he was driving though was that above the front bumper was writing of some kind. It was silver. _**Litteratus**_ (learned or erudite) Only those that knew the long dead script would have been able to determine the nature of the vehicle's owner. All this said, there was a rather strange thing that could have been seen if one had a keen eye. Standing on the roof of the car was a man in armor, strange armor.

The one on top of the car inhaled and sighed, admiring the scene. "It is nice, every so often to move this slowly when traveling, one sees much more clearly."

The driver responded with a simple yes as he focused on the task of driving to school. He might be the most powerful being on earth, but he knew to respect the rules of the road, lest he cause harm to others by being distracted.

Keeper spoke again. "I had better be off. If I stay on the car I will only cause on wanted attention."

As he said this they passed a gas station that was just being opened by its owner. The man saw the car pass and blinked slowly once, before taking a long sip of coffee out of an aged thermos. The owner said, "Wake up, can't pump gas if I'm seeing things."

Gohan gave a chuckle. "I doubt we shall be so fortunate with how well we are acquainted with Murphy's Law. Yesterday is enough for me to know that this city is going to be a source of strife for us."

"We shalt weather it whilst we must. All we can hope for is that the city's young detective does delve into things that ought not to be meddled with." Stated Keeper.

"She will, that is absolute. She came off as far to curious, and distrusting for her own good. I will handle her mini inquisition, you just make sure that she and as many others as possible get to see the next dawn."

As Keeper levitated and flew toward the city he gave a mock solute.

Gohan returned the solute before returning to driving. ' _I do hope for some progress in the friendship front, but all in good time. My first priority is to alter the school's records, they can't be accessed without a warrant, but therein lies the problem, she can get one with ease. I have an explainable police record, but the university has records that would be for to troublesome to explain. On top of that since the university has a grant from King Furry himself, they also have access to my true employment files. She would not believe me to have been to the university, so I only need to block the sharing of that information, and give a suitable substitute. All I need is the right circumstances to get near a computer._ '

* * *

-School-

Gohan had arrived with over 40 minutes to spare. He made his way to the library to handle the records. He went to the book search computer and easily transferred an automatic rewriting program from his USB stick. Once the prosses began the program would fallow its design parameters autonomously until the prosses was complete or the proper kill code was administered to the system. In an intent, all the High school's access to the university records about him where blocked and replaced with information that would match the police files perfectly. In addition to his meddling with records, Gohan checked out two books. The first was a book on some basic metallurgy. The second was The Canterbury Tales. He had read both before, but simply wanted some light entertainment while he had sit through classes that could never hope to challenge his mind.

He dropped by the Principal's office to inform him of his meddling. Once there a pleasant surprise greeted him. Shek was in the office dropping something off for the demi-Saiyan.

"Well I had not expected to see you in this office, sir." Gohan said cheerfully. "I would have expected you to send such materials over a secure line or domain."

"Ah Doctor, it is nice to see you as always, but I must say that the uniform is not in your alignment. The shirt is fine for professionalism, but the red pants, black vest, and pin are a testament to how little fashion sense one needs to design the garments of conformity." Shek said with a straight face.

"I could not agree more, friend, but it's the protocol, even if no one else follows it. I will take the notes as always. If I am not mistaken I have you second period today: I can have my not written thoughts back to you then, if that would be convenient." Gohan said genially.

The principal cut in, "This is all fine and dandy, but Shek Why did you need to bring it to my office, when you could have checked the record and given it to him in class?"

Shek smirked. "Sir, if it weren't for an anomaly that the system detected this morning I would have done just that, but I like to be cautious."

"What anomaly? Are you saying that the system is unsecure? The university and this school by extension have some of the most advanced cyber security in the world."

"Gentlemen," Gohan said in a no-nonsense tone, "I came here with information about that 'anomaly', as it is only proper."

"How do you know about this?" The principal asked with genuine interest.

"I was the 'anomaly'." Gohan said leaving no room for doubt or argument. "I simply came to inform you that I rewrote the file that Orange Star High has on me and blocked your access to my university work and records."

The principal's face grew red with the thought of official records being tampered with and was about to protest his student's actions before both Gohan and Shek raised a hand to signal him to stop before he started an unnecessary tirade. When he calmed, the man inquired as to the reason for doing so, especially when he had given his word to keep the information on a need to know basis.

Gohan walked up to the bereft principal and patted him on the back.

"It is not that I do not trust you to keep your word; however, I know that there are things that can force even your hand. It just so happens that one of the students has access to such powers, should she be so inclined to investigate me. She has already shown that she is suspicious of me, so I simply made a preemptive strike, so to speak. She will dig into this, and that I cannot allow. My positions are known to the finest at the University as a matter of respect between myself and my peers. They have the maturity to keep them from fearing me, fawning over me, or begging favors and positions from me. These high schoolers have a measure of tact far too small to respect me as a friend or classmate if they were to know of my stations from the start. I am here to make friends the proper way, money and power are variables that shift the equation greatly. I have never really used them, or wanted to exploit them, as such, I have forgone them and get back to the root of that equation."

Shek nodded. "This boy never does anything without purpose. What's more is that he is right about your students. Look at how they treat Videl. To them she is a friend of convenience or an idol to all but a few. He is simply preventing that from happening to him when he is trying to build friendships. The only minds to match him are those of the highest caliber, none of which are his own age. This was necessary, better he tells them with his lips than they get the wrong ideas about him by reading an emotionless screen."

"Very well. Gohan, I should know that you are more knowledgeable than all the other students. You will act with autonomy whether I let you or not, just as Videl. I simply ask that if situations develop that you keep me in the loop." The principal said with a defeated voice.

"I shall. Now I will be off to class. Oh, Shek the reports."

"Here you go."

"I would appreciative it if you could spread the word of the subterfuge to the others from the university. I do not want to be pulled into a situation that would put my persona on a precipice."

"That should be doable, but You will owe me a fine meal?"

"Agreed, Shek. I will contact you later to make the arrangements. Just don't go overboard with the wine, last time you almost made use both lose face."

"I have no clue what you're talking about, I assure you."

"That is because you were drunk to high heaven. It is not professional to drink heavily at lunch. On top of that a teenager caring a grown man back to his apartment neither seemly nor slightly. It is strange, and got me a fair number of glares from everyone on the streets at 3:00pm."

"Oh, that incident. It was a year ago, boy, let it go. Besides I am doing much better, if the words of my General Physician are of any value. I will be looking forward to indulging in a good stake, or perhaps a fine curry. Then again, I suppose that it all depends on the meal slot and the location. I will keep an eye out for your contact."

* * *

Gohan sat in the seat he had yesterday and was poring over some coded calculations from the university biological science division while waiting for the instructor to arrive and students to stop socializing in the halls. The information was disguised as a mini-manual on basic capsule repair. When he had read all that was in between the lines he composed his thoughts on the formulas and the project set to him, in the form single page of notes. It was simple for him to make the reply using the same code.

10 minutes before the start of class he had finished the notes and stored and the research in his bag, just as the first students started to meander in. Sharpner was among these. He sat next to Gohan and slid back till he head was resting on the back of the chair and his lower back on the seat.

Gohan took in the signs of fatigue the instant the boy had walked in the door, but had not expected his classmate to look spent. Since Sharpner was not making any effort to explain himself Gohan took the initiative.

"Sharpner, why are . . ." Gohan was interrupted by a small shout of surprise as Sharpner's posture improved a bit.

Sharpner griped his hand over his chest and took breaths to steady himself.

' _Must truly be tired if he did not notice I was here. I wonder what the circumstances are._ '

"Gohan where did you come from?" Sharpner managed to say after calming himself.

"Where? I was here before you walked in. I would like to know why you seem to have gotten little to no sleep, if it is not to bold to ask."

Sharpner looked at Gohan for a few moments before he reminded himself that Gohan was new to the school and by extension him.

"I'm a boxer, and a good one at that. Last night I had a match at midnight. I took a few good hits that had to be checked after the match, so I did not have a chance to close my eyes until around 2:30 this morning." Gohan seemed to be following this easily. Sharpner sighed before continuing. "I am running on 4 hours sleep and am sore as a stone is hard."

' _That explains it._ ' Gohan thought before replying with another question.

"Are you sure you should be here instead of recovering properly? I have little doubt that you haven't done this before, but still the fact remains that if you do not tend to your body, eventually, it will not be able to handle the strain, causing a collapse."

"Relax, it is nothing, I have had worse." Sharpner paused for a moment. ' _when did I become so chummy with Gohan. I am talking to him like We have known each other for more than a month._ '

"Very well, but take it easy today or you might come to regret it." Gohan warned as he pulled out some fresh paper. Gohan knew the body was fragile but durable.

The class finished entering, all save one Videl Satan. The class was altogether uneventful for Gohan. He spent most of it writing formulas for potential projects and some light theoretical physics.

The teacher meandered the room to make sure the students did their work. Incidentally it was chemistry class. They knew Gohan had completed the year's scheduled assignments yesterday, but wanted to see what he was doing. A classroom is for learning and working after all, and it would hurt any teacher's pride to have a student using their time wastefully. The instructor stole a glance at the boy's work and promptly had their eyes widen to the size of grapefruits.

"What in the name of the Green Lion!" Was all the teacher could say at first, but a voice that trembled with excitement. "Gohan, this is superb work, I can't even follow half of it."

"It can't be that good, I am just working with theoretical compounds. That is probably why you can't follow it. Though I am flattered that you compared my work to the theories of Vitriol, a.k.a. Sulfuric Acid. In fact, it is apt as I am working with a theoretical substance."

The class was abuzz with whispers and rushed glances.

Sharpner was about to but someone beat him to it. It was Crashus.

"So, you expect us to believe that you have discovered a new compound. I may not be descent student, but even with perfect entrance scores that just is not possible."

Gohan smirked and shot a wink at the teacher to indicate he had at least done so once in the past. "I did not claim to discover anything. I am working with formulas that, as far as we know do not exist. I am taking that information and writing its potential reactions. In short it is simple chemical calculation based on an unobtainable given as a starting point."

"uuuhhhh"

Gohan sighed, "I had hoped you could follow that. I now see that I assumed to much of you. Please a show of hand of who could remotely follow my explanation."

About half the class raised their hands including Sharpner. He is not dumb, he simply can't give class his full attention on days like today, when he is tired and recovering form matches.

Gohan shook his head. "All right for those of you who could not understand think of what I am doing as solving a maze in reverse. You start at the end or middle, and try to find the way to the entrance or both the entrance and exit. Only one, or both of those points might not exist."

Some of the lowest ranked students were about to ask some follow-up questions when Videl came bursting through the door.

"Sorry I'm late. There were some thefts that needed to be attended to."

The teacher gave a bemused grin, "It's alight Videl, we know your work sometimes takes priority, and we will make accommodations as needed. Now if you would take your seat we have some reactions to postulate."

Videl made her way to her seat, but noticed that several pairs of eyes were fixed on Gohan. This remined her of last night's events, and that she would have a round or two of questioning for the black-haired enigma.

Crashus, still unsure what Gohan was talking about decided to speak. "I still don't know what you're talking about. Can you explain it again?"

"I am afraid that even if I did, you would still be lost. The example was as simple enough for a child to follow. Please tell me that the rest of you understood my explanation."

All but some of the class nodded. At least the lion's share of the class was semi- competent. Let it be known that this caused some snickering among the higher ranked students.

Videl was lost in this, as she had no knowledge of what had been going on before she arrived. "Sharpner, what is going on?"

"Gohan was working on some theoretical equations, and was called out by Crashus. Gohan had to explain in simpler terms, but Crash is still as lost as a puppy." He responded sleepily and as if it was obvious.

"Theoretical? Why? How?"

"I don't know or want to know. I ahh . . ." He yawned. "I'm too tired to care."

"Ugh, fine be that way." Videl said with an exasperation. She knew that Sharpner would be useless until he got a night's rest, and that is what irritated her. She would rather have him able to back her up when she questioned Gohan later.

* * *

Shek came in for the second period. Both Gohan and Videl walked up to him.

"Sir," Gohan began, "Thank you for lending me these they proved very helpful with fixing my family's capsules."

Videl was unsure how to take the news that the professor new Gohan, but decided to seek clarification. "Gohan you know Professor Shek."

"I would not say I know him, acquainted perhaps," Gohan said with all the nervousness he could muster to make his follow up believable "But even that might be a stretch. He and my boss have done some work together so as we have not worked together it would be a bit bold for me to claim that we are acquainted."

"That does not explain why you're returning his book."

"You did not ask that before but I see no reason not to tell you. I was a gas station when I got a call from my Mother saying some of the storage capsules were malfunctioning. The professor, knowing who I was through my employer, was eavesdrop. . . overheard me and offered to lend me the book. The problem was rather simple to fix once we knew how to look at it."

"Gohan you have the strangest stories."

The professor took this moment to comment. "Strange Stories or Strange World, my young pupils?"

"In my experience a strange world, Sir." Gohan said strait faced.

The professor smirked at the look Videl gave Gohan. A questioning glare. "Videl, is there something you needed before we begin class?"

She was lost for a moment in her musings about the oddities of Gohan. "Yes, I was wondering if you could have this analyzed for me." She said as she pulled out a small bag with what looked like a lima bean.

Shek knew that Videl would not be asking her to analyze something unless it was truly interesting or urgent. Either way once he saw the bean he recognized it from one of the time Gohan shared some research, solely to get an opinion that was from outside the Z group and CC. He looked to Gohan discreetly for advice on what to do in regards to Videl's request. Fortunately for Shek, Gohan quickly flashed the CC logo on one of his notebooks. That was all Shek needed to know to get on board with Gohan's plan.

"I would be able to get it processed in about 3 days, the labs are backed up. That aside I might have encountered one of these before. What are its properties?"

Videl spoke so only the three of them could hear. "It can cause regeneration of fresh wounds when consumed." Videl noticed that flash of recognition in both of their eyes. She could understand the professor having such a look, but Gohan. Her suspicions mounted.

"Gohan, do you work today?"

"Yes. I know what you want me to confirm. I will run it by my boss. Still I hope it is not one of ours. The do occur naturally, but if we have some missing then we have an employ theft to deal with." Gohan gave a long sigh before holding out his hand for the bean.

Videl was dumbfounded until she remembered he had a job at CC. She was curious as two who boss referred two. It could be Bulma Briefs, as she was the CEO, CFO, and COO all in one, or it could be someone further down the ladder. Considering age Videl knew Gohan could not be anything but a Janitor are pencil pusher, so he might have simply meant his superior in whatever department he worked in. She would let him have the bean, but only if she knew that it was going to be examined by an authority in the sciences.

"Who will be the one to exam it if you were to take it?"

"Videl. I honestly can tell you more than this if I am to keep my job. He is my direct superior, as I am his personal clerk. He also has doctorates in fields you could barely pronounce. I can give you no name or status. He has worked with many fine scientists, and has Mrs. Briefs full trust."

Shek gave a nod to reassure Videl that the credentials were good. She paused to think, ' _I will get more out of you, Gohan. Why be worried about that job if you were making your own business?_ ' She gave Gohan the bean before acting on her thoughts. "Gohan, I noticed you have been active in the shipping industry. I want answers, Now!"

"Videl this in neither the time nor place." Gohan said, leaving no room for argument. "If you want to know meet me on the roof 10 minutes into the lunch period." Gohan saw that Videl was near fuming at that and decided to test her restraint. With a smirk, he said, "After all, the best kind of gratification is delayed gratification."

On the outside Videl merely looked frustrated, but on the inside, she was a mere millimeter from throwing a conniption fit. It was as if this new student knew how to press every button that could possibly exist, while making it look like he was doing anything else. In this case keeping her from information under the pretenses of waiting for a proper location and a more suitable time. It was reasonable and annoying at the same time.

"You should both get back to your seats. The class must go on." Shek said while striking a determined pose. This drew chuckles from the class.

As Gohan made his way to his seat he thought, ' _Well I am glad that Videl does not know that I am in many regards my own boss. So long as I get the work done my schedule is up to me unless Bulma needs something done in a rush. I just hope she does not probe to deeply into things, otherwise she will only be making herself a target for others trying to worm their way into CC. I must play my hand carefully at lunch, reveal just enough to sate her curiosity, if only for a while. Why does she think she has a right to know everything? It is far to tumblehome to deal with those that have that mentality._ '

* * *

-Lunch-

The bell rang for lunch. The halls instantly crowded with students including Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa. They rushed to the cafeteria to grab some food and make it to the roof so Videl could question Gohan.

Sharpner was still tired but was better than he was that morning, though was still a little to tiered to care any great deal about what ever information Videl had or was trying to get. He would go as her friend and as support. He was a boxer, a good one at that, so he saw no flaw in a student working for some cash.

Erasa, being the head of gossip of course wanted to be there so she could witness everything that went on, and if anything of interest was said spread it like wildfire.

Gohan had flashed to the roof, entirely unnoticed, the instant the bell rang. He quickly through down his lunch capsule and voraciously ate the large meal save for a pot of stew that he would eat with Videl and her friends. He knew they would likely have their own food, but it would be rude to have nothing to offer them should they come emptyhanded.

They came with basic trays that held what passed as chicken and rice. The chicken was dry and stringy. The rice looked safe though. They came and sat by Gohan who offered them all some of the fresh stew. Sharpner and Erasa excepted without a second thought; however, Videl only took a bowl after Gohan served himself and started eating. Truthfully her lack of trust was unsettling to Gohan. The stew was good enough to get some a small smile out of her though, and in Gohan's book that a sign that her mood might be able to turn into something other than prickly.

After a few spoonfuls of stew Videl started with her interrogation. "Why did you make a shipping company?" she said flatly.

"To help pay the expenses of travel between home and school." Gohan stated as if was the most obvious thing in the world. "That and my neighbor are more willing to trust me than someone from a far-off city to handle their goods through the mountains. I know the region, and so do many of those I employ. The goods will get where they are going."

"What do you ship?" Videl said, getting more annoyed.

"Anything that is legal, unless it is more than we can manage in one trip."

"Can you be more specific?" A tick mark formed on her head.

"Not without a subpoena or warrant from the local magistrate."

Sharpner began laughing. No one had ever thought to use the law to bar Videl's way before. Most saw her as synonymous with the law and would therefor just gave the information she wanted.

Erasa giggled as steam came out of Videl's ears.

"Give me a straight answer why work for CC and Start your own Company? Also, who is you superior?"

Gohan frowned. "To answer your questions, I must ask my own to make sure you can comprehend my answers. First off what do you hold most precious in your life, and what would you do to protect it?"

This set the other aback. Videl thought a moment before giving an answer. "My father and friends, Erasa and Sharpner, are what I hold dear." She said sure of every word. The two blonds smiled, happy to be called friend by Videl.

"What length would you go to protect these things? What labors would you do to ensure their safety and welfare? Would you hesitate to protect them if it conflicted with your own wants or ideals?" Gohan says with no air of superiority or confrontation, but rather understanding and foreboding at the same time.

Videl Had to pause a moment, jarred by the questions before she found breath enough to fan her voice into a flame to match her will. "I would protect them all with my life if need be. I will let nothing break the bonds that we have."

"Well then, from your own lips you have my answer."

"What?" Videl said not following what Gohan meant.

Gohan sighed before inhaling a bowl of stew. "You wanted to know why I would start a company and work another job as well. My answer is to protect and care for my mother, younger brother, and friends."

Videl had not expected to be led to the answers she sought and not be able to understand without interpolation. From her own mouth, it was spoken, but she could not see what it had to do with the questions she asked until all was made plain to her. She felt like a failure as a detective.

Noticing Videl's self-frustration, Sharpner and Erasa each placed a hand on Videl's shoulders. This was a breath of life for the raven-haired girl.

"It would seem your friends have the same convictions for you as you for them. I would advise that you never take them for granted, for if you do, whenever you are parted it will only bread guilt."

Sharpner was beginning to come around to Gohan. The boy had a head on his shoulders in more than just knowledge. He showed wisdom when he spoke and carried himself with dignity, but not arrogance. Sharpner could not resist any further, "Nerd Boy, why do you speak in riddles?"

"I have no gift for rhyme."

"But there are few commodities as precious as time."

"One must never waste something so sublime"

The three high school students fell on their faces, leaving their fear where their heads had been. This cussed Gohan to chuckle, he liked these people, and their reactions to his occasional idiosyncrasies. More importantly he managed to set up his own inquiry for Videl.

"When you are done having a conversation with the roof, we have more to discuss."

A moment later everyone was siting again.

Gohan fixed Videl with a serious gaze. "Now we know our motives are similar, but our methods are not too far off either." He let that sink into Videl's head a moment.

She made some connection by remembering the list of employees from last night. Having pressed the information as Gohan saying I associate with undesirables and so do you, Videl's face grew red with fury and several tick marks appeared on her forehead.

"How dare you! I do not work with criminals, and don't like you insinuating that I do! You hire them to achieve your goals, so it stands to reason that your methods are the ones in question!" Videl shouted.

Gohan shook his head to ward off the ringing in his ears. "Really, must you yell how is a man to clarify his word when you shout them into non-cognition? I hire ex-cons and ex-law, nothing wrong with that. The ex-law are normal citizens, and the ex-cons have paid their debt to society. I could not turn away a laborer without a better reason than 'you messed up and so I can't trust you,' if I am to believe in Justice. I was not insinuating that you work with criminals, rather you over extend your authority and interpret the law to fit your needs."

Sharpner and Erasa started to back away, sensing the upcoming argument.

Videl shot up to her feet to give her an intimidating stature when compared to the siting Gohan. "Once a con always a con. They get out of prison and go right back to their lives of crime. They will cross you, especially when you aren't watching. Lastly I don't misuse my position."

"I will not argue over my employees, it would be a waste of time as you will not yield any ground on the issue." Gohan said calmly poring a second bowl of stew for himself. "As for your position and authority, do not think me naïve of the law. You should not have had access to the information of my starting a company without having launched an official investigation of me and my actions. The information would be in the database, but should not have been accessed otherwise. You have no reason to investigate me under the pretenses of the law. A new student does not always match the social Norms of the area they are in. You should have first come to me, if not to ask directly, then weasel more information out of me before determining if an investigation was necessary. In short you bent the rules and what you hold socially acceptable to go on a wild goose chase that has placed you face to face with your iniquity." Gohan finished the last sentence while placing his bowl down to his right and giving Videl an impassive stair.

For one of the few times in her life Videl was truly speechless. She could not defend her actions, as in truth she had deigned to the level of those she fought, yet she could not condemn her acts as she thought that it would help protect her friends. So, she did the only thing she could, keep quiet.

After a moment Gohan sighed and let his shoulders slump. "I do what must be done for the well-being of those close to me. I have contracted with what you see as Angles and Demons, but to me they are all simply people that have their own reasons for working for me. If I thought it was the only way to protect or care for my family and friends, I would move heaven and earth, even march into the lowest circle of the damnation and back. I would not take the lives of innocents or by inaction let them die. In those respects we are similar Videl. You would do next to anything for those you love, but I will call you out on your shortcomings, lest you learn nothing."

Gohan let this all sink in. The trio before him all were showing some form of shock. Sharpner a showed a drop of admiration at learning that Gohan was not chastising Videl gust for the heck of it, but to help her, in his own way. Erasa was purely confused, but followed the bulk of the conversation a bit perplexed at Gohan's anecdotes. Videl face bore equal parts anger, confusion, and pondering.

Videl's countenance shifted purely to confused when Gohan offered her his right hand and gave the Son grin, minus the hand behind his head.

"I figure the best course of action is to become friends, since we are similar in regards to wanting to protect our friends. We already use the practice of calling each other familiar, though I blame the dwindling appreciation of that custom for it already have been applied. My offer is to all three of you, as I know that if I befriended one of you eventually I would get tangled into something involving the others thus forming more friendships. It is simpler to kill three birds with one stone, if you will pardon the idiom. As a nice perk it will also give me right to chastise your shortcomings for your own benefit."

The trio conversed amongst themselves on whether to being friends with the new kid would be a good idea. No one except Videl knew more about Gohan than they were told the day before, so they had their reasons for assessing the situation. By the end they all agreed that it should be done. Sharpner so he would have someone close to talk to that were not the girls or his coach. Erasa because she was always up for new friends, but woe to any that hurt her other friends. Seriously one trip to the rumor mill and she could ruin a person in less than 24 hours. Finally, Videl, partially out of curiosity, and partly guilt.

They turned to see Gohan with an amused smirk on his face and his arm still extended. They were dazed that he would keep his arm outstretched so long.

After recovering, Videl reached for his hand and gave it a standard business shack, firm grip, eye contact, three shakes. After the shake was done Gohan dawned the complete Son family grin.

"2 days and I already have friends." Gohan said cheerfully. "I thought it would take at least a week, I wonder if I am losing my ability to make good estimates." He said before opening his eyes and lowering his smile.

What he did next was shocking to his new friends. He prostrated himself and thanked them for being his first friends at the school. It was not that they were ungrateful for the gratitude, rather Gohan's display was extremely archaic. They would have been expecting a simple "thanks" if anything. The most formal thing any of them had done was either dueling bows or attending an 8-course meal. It simply was jarring for them.

He sat back down and motioned for his new friends to do the same. He offered them more stew and got another bowel for himself. "Since we are friends now how about you tell me about your day. With your job around the city something must have detained you from arriving at this fine institution of public learning." He said to Videl.

Sharpner and Erasa were also interested and nodded assent.

She hesitated for a second before starting, "Well there were a few incidents around town this morning that I was called to. A new vigilante appeared at a few of them. He calls himself History's Keeper, but I think he might just be an eccentric thief playing the long con. That aside the press has chosen to call him Historian, mostly out of laziness." Videl went on explaining her morning.

* * *

-(Earlier that morning with History's Keeper)-

' _5 robberies in the same hour. So much avarice in these people, but I suppose that is to be expected when they live life with little regard for custom or respect for each other._ ' Thought the keeper.

"HEY! Are you even listening to me!" Shouted the raven haired girl as she kept a man pined to the floor. "Why do you keep showing up to theses crime scenes? It can't be coincidence, so I think you are involved with these robberies."

To this keeper raised his left hand. "This glove can intercept almost any signal, meaning I know what is going on the moment something is called in. Thus I am able to act before you can. I know you probably won't trust a word I say, but I am trying to help your city. I must be off now, the longer I stay here the less favorable my position becomes, not that it matters."

From the crowed of reports held no less than 20 meters' way came a torrent of shouts asking for just one question or an interview. Both the Keeper and Videl shuddered.

The crowed was silenced for a moment by a commanding "No." from Keeper

One found a voice and blurted out "Mr. Historian, why won't you answer any questions?"

Keeper fell flat on his face before righting himself. "Because I am under no obligation to do so. Furthermore, I am History's Keeper not Historian. That is a key distinction. A historian studies history and drives knowledge form it, but a keeper, regardless of what they keep, is a guard and practitioner of what they keep. In short I practice what has been lost to time, where a historian would only ponder such knowledge. Good day."

With that Keeper was high in the air and soon out of sight.

Videl was none too happy since she had no new information. At least no one was hurt, and she found a button to push when next she saw her target.

* * *

-(Back on the roof)-

Videl had explained the event to her friends, and the four of them laughed, first at story then out of the simple contagiousness of laughter.

The students passed their day with their classes and little else to excite them except for one of the teachers tripping over their own desk in the latter part of the school day.

* * *

-(Capsule Corp 3:30pm)-

Gohan had dealt with the daily reports and was now working on a personal project that he had been off and on for five years. He poured throw code and programs. Soon he would complete the project, but he held some apprehension about his actions. Would it work, and if so should it have been done to begin with? These are the questions that he'd asked himself countless times over the years. The singular dilemma that he could never find a solution to. He could only walk the knife's edge down the center of the issue and hope for the best.

In other news Vageta had only rendered 1 energy reflector inert, today. Normally no less than 4 would be destroyed. There were only 2 possible explanations, 1) Bulma had had words with her husband and threatened to revoke his training privileges, or 2) He was one of his occasional stumps trying to think through either a new or new variation of a technique, and as such was being more careful. Such events yielded little of value and rarely lasted more than week before Vageta would lose his temper and break most of the equipment.

Whatever the option Gohan was ready. If the former than nothing to worry about, if the latter it would provide an opportunity to install the improved parts. Sure, he would have to deal with an irritable Vageta, but that would be a small price to pay to cut the number of repairs that needed to be made to the Gravity Room.

* * *

-(Meanwhile at the Ox Palace)-

Gohan wore scale armor over his arms and legs. (Iron not Katchin) His right hand held a few rings of state, not that any were needed now as he had his new ring. Still they complimented the look . He wore a deep blue shirt with golden circles doting about, and at the center of the shirt was the symbol for ox(牛). Around his shoulders hung a cape that could conceal him from the neck down if he so desired, but for now it hid his back. On the cape were images of silver and gold that told the story of how Fire Mountain came to be and end. On Gohan's head rested a crown of silver that obscured his hair. It seemed to be made of many wedges, yet was a single piece. From the two points above his temples as small chain of gold suspended a black cloth to hide his face from the eyes down.

In truth Gohan did not like the crown and face covering. The former was two intricate. It drew people's attention, making it harder for him to look for nervous ticks. Whereas the later made it harder to speak with someone quietly. But it was tradition that the royal family where a costume while on their own lands, and he also didn't want everyone to know his face, so he chose all but the crown. The crown of the crown prince was always selected by the king. His grandfather meant well and so he would wear it with pride.

However, at the moment Gohan needed to make sure everything would be ready in a few months for the guests that would be coming to the palace.

"Aiken." Gohan called out to a man surveying a large room. The man was quickly wrote something down and turned to Gohan.

"How might I be of service? Great one."

"Aiken, you know you need not address me with titles. Gohan or Sir are more than sufficient."

"Majesty with all due respect, I am the one of the highest servers of this palace, and as such must set a proper example for those below me. So long as we are in their sight and in range of their ears I must insist on every formality. For me to call you familiar would be unseemly."

"Why do I bother trying to convince you that it is not necessary. No wonder you were named for being from an Oak tree. You are firm in everything you do." Gohan ended with a sigh before getting back on track. "Anyway, I am just checking on the progress of all the renovations. What is the status of the Meeting Camber project?"

"The plans should work as you have drawn them up. I was just making the initial measurements. I will need demolish the current antechamber for the expansion, but since we are expanding it will be easily replaced. Other than that, I just need that I simply need color preferences."

Gohan thought for a moment before he gave answer." Best to build 2 antechambers and a set or waiting rooms to match them. We may have a great deal more retainers in our care this year, so we shall ere on the side of caution. As for color, anything is fine in the cooler colors for a base. Beyond that I shall trust your judgement."

"Might I ask why your Lordship does not desire a brighter base. I am aware that you love the play of colors so it seems odd."

"I wish to keep the tempers of our guests from flaring. My lack of interest in the color of the walls is a small price to pay to keep them from giving me a headache. Once they start arguing they will go on for hours. It is better that they not be driven to greater heights of anger by the play of more aggressive colors."

"I see. A wise decision my Liege. The chamber should be ready in a little less than a month. Is there anything else I might be of help in?"

"No, all is being taken care of. You need to relax and stop trying to do everything. There are many servants, and many look to you for leadership. Lead them instead of mitigating their tasks. You would still be a fine example to them without doing 10 times the work. Don't make me force you into a vacation." The last Gohan said with a snicker.

After a few more quips Gohan checked the other projects on the palace grounds and was satisfied with them for the time being. Hopefully the event a in a few months would be calm, if not at least livable.

-(End)-

* * *

 **Blah. Over 7,000 words. At least my formatting has improved.  
**

 **Should I continue making chapters this length or should I make chapters of shorter length, and thus more frequently. I am at a loss here.**

 **Reviews welcome. We are up to 21. I really don't know if that is good or bad , but I will call it good. I will respond to reviews that ask questions, require clarification, or simply bring something interesting or inconsistent up.**

 **Peace be on all your houses.**

 **Sobek**


	8. Chapter 8 More Set Up

**Gohan and the Celestial Kings Chapter 8: More Set Up.**

Gohan had set out with the same multiform set up minus the one for the palace.

* * *

-School-

Gohan managed to catch Videl in the hall before first period. He had to get her attention by knocking on her locker door, as she was grumbling about something to do with her father. Gohan was sure that he heard something about someone dishonoring her mother and another bit about agents.

"I talked with my boss. We confirmed that this is indeed the same bean that CC has been experimenting with. That said, it is not one of ours, all of them are accounted for. History's Keeper must have another source." Gohan gave his lie flawlessly.

"What could the source be? Is anyone else working with those beans?" Videl questioned.

"It is possible, but it is equally likely that he might be using the few of these plants that occur naturally."

"They occur naturally?" Videl questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Yes, but only in very specific conditions. They can only persist with the purest light, and water. The soil must be rich, but also fine."

"Fine?" she asked to clarify.

"The particles of the soil must be very small. CC found only two locations in the world that plant exists naturally, but there could be others we did not find. Both are in the high mountains. The effects of these sores plants depends on the weather conditions the plant is exposed to. Normally the harvest is only one bean at a time with harvests fluctuation based on conditions, and its effects are either half as strong as the breed CC is cultivating or up two twice as potent as the CC breed." **(AN: 1 I just think that Korin had to start from something that already existed. In other words Porto- Senzu plants. 2 How long does it take to grow one of those beans.)**

"Then he might have been around awhile?"

"I merely said it is possible. We did not exactly scour every corner of the world. It might be that he himself keeps a few such plants in either one or multiple locations as well. Essentially the only thing that is certain it is not one of those from CC." Gohan gave.

"So, it's back to square one?" Videl said defeatedly.

"No, not yet at least." Gohan said as he pushed a piece of paper into her hand. "You are to tell no one how you got this." He gave a grave face and started to walk away. "If that is no help, then you are back to square one Videl, but not before then."

Gohan did not like lying to a new friend, but for the sake of his older friends, and their anonymity he would. To do so he needed to keep secrets, as he had learned to do in his grandfather's court.

Once she was alone in the hall she unfolded the note and was greeted with what she could only assume were map coordinates. The bottom of the note clarified that it was the locations of the plants CC had found. Videl would get someone on the case after school. She how ever did not like the face that had marred Gohan's face. She would not push the issue, as it was likely CC related.

* * *

The rest of the school day was uneventful, except lunch. Gohan had invited his friends to eat on the roof again. This time Gohan set aside a portion of maple mustard chicken, rice, and candied carrots for their meal. All from the cookbook of Chichi of course.

Over the meal Sharpner had made the mistake of mentioning the event that he had witnesses only a few days ago, in which he saw a tempest of pencils.

At first Videl and Erasa teased him about losing his marbles. Gohan however, gave the story his full attention. He agreed that the idea was preposterous, but that when he was leaving the roof that first day he say a man of no consequence meandering around the edge of the roof. He might have been the same person Sharpner saw.

Gohan simply did not want to have Sharpner be thought mad. It also provided another string that he could pull if necessary.

Videl ended up trying to connect this figure to Keeper, but failed, as from what Gohan described the man was plain. Utterly plain.

"Whoever he is, he should pray my boss does not find him. He will no doubt want to find a way to replicate this person's abilities" Gohan spoke shuttering at the thought of ever needing falsify his own capture and research. The paperwork would just be a nightmare.

After a few laughs the meal finished and they dragged to a close for the students.

* * *

-Capsule Corp-

Gohan had done it. He had finished patching together programs and code sequences. After five years that was done, and all that remained was building the frame. The blue prints were intact, so it would be simple to get all the parts made and the basics put together, leaving the more delicate parts to him. The parts could only be made easily now because of earlier prototypes that failed to produce the proper illusion of the frame.

He filed the requisitions and work orders. By the end of Saturday, he would be able to put one more personal project in the completed pile. But for now, he needed a cold glass of water for his thirst, a cool towel for his brow, and a warm tub of water for his now talon like hands.

* * *

-That morning out in the mountains-

The shipping group was hauling several loads of wheat and one of fresh mint. These loads were those that could not fit in the capsules the farmer had at the time. The capsules were rather old models, but still able to take a load each. The farmer only had twelve capsules, so the rest of the loads had to be loaded up into barrels, drums, and the like, then placed in trucks. This caused some discomfort for those that now had a container of wheat crowding them.

"One minute you're a respected and retired officer, the next you're traveling freight." Muttered one man that was essentially trapped in a barrel barricade. He was there because he essentially stacked himself into a corner and could not get out.

The work was simple, most of the time. Every now and then a shot would need to be fired to word off a predator, but today the group despite the currently tight quarters simply rejoiced that they had not been eaten by the T-Rex that they came across earlier that morning. It was their boss that scared it off. They we happy but curious as to how such a thing could be done. It just looked like he walked a few steps in front of them and stood there, unmovable he seemed. It was all too odd for them.

Finally, one of them gained the will to ask. "Mr. Son, not that I'm ungrateful, but how did you get that oversized lizard to leave us be?"

Gohan turned his head to acknowledge the one asking the question before he spoke. "No need to address me formally when we are not in front of clients. So long as your work is professional I could care less about any of your phraseology and methods or articulation."

Gohan took a breath while that soaked in. "To answer in a term, spiritual energy."

"I am afraid I do not follow."

" Most can't. But I will give a demonstration when we reach the rest point. If I remember there is a waterfall there that will work perfectly. By the way what would you like me to call you?"

"I know you know my name so you must simply be asking my preference, still I will give a proper introduction. I am Jonathan Saito Senior, please call me Mr. Saito or Jonathan Saito. I do not like being reminded of my age."

"Very well."

* * *

-Once they reach the rest point-

Everyone had gotten out of the crammed vehicles. even the unfortunate man that was trapped in the barrels. They organized the cargo so that they could continue on in a little more comfort.

The area was pristine. A waterfall 40feet across was flanked by sandstone cliffs. The land dotted with trees. Mostly Akamatsu(Japanese red pine) and Arakashi(Blue Japanese oak). The shade and fresh water made this place a desirable place for all travelers to rest and eat. The men certainly started to enjoy the respite. Some had sandwiches, others soup, one had a chunk of salted fish. **( AN: Why do I write when I am hungry? Sorry, I am a voracious man.)**

"Mr. Saito, with me." Gohan commanded as he started walking up switchbacks to a plateau 3/4ths the way up the waterfall. Once Gohan was on that plateau he sat and took a meditation form. It took a few minutes for Saito to ascend and stand behind Gohan.

"Stay behind me." Gohan told Saito. "Order everyone to get way from the river. It is going to have some … _complications_ with its flow."

The men did as ordered, and most were curious as to what was going on. Little did they know that they were soon to be in over their heads with what they were about to witness.

Gohan opened his eyes and extended his hand. The flow of the fall was cut in an instant and remained as such for 10 seconds until Gohan lowered his hand. Water came crashing back down and rejoined with the river in s surge of power.

Gohan stood and addressed the men, their mouths agape. "When one's mind, body, and spirit are one the line between reality and the impossible it smudged. That is spiritual energy. It has many names, as the world is vast, but when one learns to use it nothing becomes insurmountable."

Saito had to pry. "How? I did not see you do anything like that against that T-Rex."

"Animals are more aware of the energy that flows around and through the world. The beast sensed me after a short time and fled my presence. Every living creature possess this power, from the largest dinosaur to the bacteria that live on the smallest spec of sand. This energy is part of life. That said, few train to use it. Many that try fall short and give up, never realizing their true strength."

Gohan let this revelation sink in for the men before offering further explanation. "This land is timeless. The arts of fighting still persevere in the most remote areas. Just as you will not find dinosaurs roaming the city so too is it unlikely for the old fighting principles to be found in any place of the art in the city. Many think strength is only driven from the body, but force of will is most critical for any fighter worth their salt. Raw power is well and good but without a will it has no purpose. I would consider myself a novice in the arts of fighting" Gohan looked blankly at the sky. "I could not even protect my father nor friend with my skills and strength, but since they cannot protect I will have to do my best in their stead." Gohan uttered softly to the wind. Saito Noticed it, but he would say nothing, it would be improper.

"Gohan, why have all of us be armed if you are so powerful?" Saito wondered aloud.

"Mr. Saito, the reasons are the ones I gave you when I gathered the lot of you. Another is that though I would be strong enough alone in guarding, I would much rather give others a way to satisfy themselves. I am a riddle wrapped in a mystery sometimes, but I speak earnestly as often as I can, and if I can't let truth be known I do my best only to speak in half truths. The best falsehoods are held together by threads of truth. When I hired everyone I was truthful, at least to why I first wanted to start this enterprise. Sometime along the way my mind found itself looking not only at good people that need something to occupy their time, but as a way to help my friends and maintain our endeavors. We have not started that yet, but the first job along those lines begins in a few days with some spools of copper we will be delivering to CC."

Saito could only stare at the young man before him as said man's face seemed to age before him. The countenance of the face was one that belonged on a man 3 to 4 times the age of its barer. A face of burdens.

"Gohan, You seem to carry much on your mind. Is this constant or resent?" Saito questioned only to Gohan as they walked down the switchbacks.

"Some is remnant from the time of Cell and death of my father. An increasing number of potential issues have begun to plague me in more recent times. I can only hope that they not develop into anything significant. Mr. Saito, it would be better for you not to pry to much in this. The issues, if they come, are not yours to handle."

"Very Well. Though, I must say in some ways you are like my fool son. Junior burdens himself with trying to take care of me his mother. He makes us pride, but he runs himself into the ground to do it. I recommend you take the advice he wouldn't, enjoy your life. If you worry solely of others you do them a disservice in neglecting yourself." Mr. Saito warrened.

"I will keep that in mind. I do enjoy life, but I enjoy others reveling in it more." Gohan gave sincerely.

In twenty minutes the group was on the move again.

* * *

-Son House-

During dinner Gohan contemplated the events of the week so far. He simply had little better to do, and if it was not done now it would be done as he slept. He preferred to be visited by Morpheus than to contemplate the ceaseless events of day when in Hypnos's thrall. He simply knew something was out of balance, and he felt that it would somehow come to land in his lap.

-End-

* * *

 **God, I love when it involves myth if my user name didn't give that away. That aside now the stage is set for the plot to start coming together.  
**

 **Please Review. It helps with idea's.**

 **Peace on all your houses.**

 **Sobek**


	9. Chapter 9 New Life

**13 June 2016**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Many factors such as projects, finals, family, and the internet going out have delayed me. To show my remorse today, you get a double feature. That's right I am uploading chapters 9 and 10 the same day. Without further ado.**

* * *

 **Gohan and the Celestial Kings**

 **Chapter 9: New Life**

* * *

 **-Satan City PD conference room, Saturday, 7:30am-**

The Chief of Police, Police commissioner, and the Captains gathered to discuss the spike in criminal activity. Videl would be present in a few minutes after she managed to bust another set of robbers holding up a Champion Burger. (The Satan Industries Fast-food chain.)

The chief initiated the meeting. "I hereby call this meeting to order at 7:30am, meeting # 49." After a moment, all was calm.

They went through some of the standard reports. Videl arrived. They continued to old business, and eventually got to new business.

"What could cause such a drastic spike in the crime rate? It seems to have no logical catalyst, so we must be missing a crucial part of the equation." One of the captains offered to the open air.

The chief sighed before giving an exhausted sounding line. "We have no known motive, which is what makes this a conundrum. We can grasp at straws until the trumpets sound, but without any clear direction all we can do is continue as we have been."

Another Captain found their voice," Is it possible that History's Keeper is orchestrating all of this. We have no idea where he came from, who he is, nor his capabilities. He seems to be against the crime-wave, but with no solid evidence we can't rule out the possibility."

The captain that had seen Keeper return the hostages pondered before speaking. "It is unlikely he stands with them, but that is neither here nor there as the crime rate began its spike a good 3 weeks before he arrived. Even if we are to assume he is engaging himself against them for reasons unaltruistic, we know he is not their ally. It stands at least for now that the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Loathe though I am to call a vigilante friend, even if only in this sense."

The chief spoke, "You are quite right. The analysts can't make out a definitive target. They go after so many places that I'm wondering if it is just to sow chaos to blind us to what is to come."

Videl puzzled over the reports but could not make sense of them. Her thoughts were drawn to her new onyx eyed friend. His work from the chemistry class showed he could find ways of dealing with impossibilities, and that is just what they needed.

"Sir, do we have an electronic file that has all these reports stored. If so I think I might know someone that can help us navigate the mess."

"Videl, we do have them on file in the mainframe, but who is your friend to be of any help? The data is simply daunting, our analysts can't make heads or tails of it." The chief inquired.

"He goes to my school, he entered with perfect scores on all the exams. He might have a method for us to try that we haven't, or even a solution. It is worth trying."

"Very well, but you will be responsible if he leaks the information to anyone else. The records are not usually open to the public."

Videl nodded. She now knew Gohan was used to handling such things. There was just one problem, she had no clue how to contact him. They had not exchanged contact information of any kind. She would have to remember to ask for some way to reach him next week. Thankfully she remembered that Gohan worked with Shek in the past, so she had an in.

"Sir, give me five minutes to make contact and brief him on what he is to do."

"That is fine, it will take at least that long to get the file ready to send anywhere." He nodded to himself. "If that is all than shall we adjourn." With no objections, the meeting soon ended.

* * *

 **-Shek's house, nearly 8 a.m.-**

Shek sat in his breakfast nook eating a scone and berries. A cup of fresh coffee sat on the table to quench his thirst when needed. Suddenly the kitchen phone rang. By the 3rd ring Shek could answer.

"Hello, Shek residence. Whom are you trying to reach?"

"Hello, I am Videl. May I speak with Professor Shek."

"You got him. So, to what do I owe the pleasure Miss Satan."

"Well I need to contact Gohan about some data analysis that the police are stumped on. The problem is I have no clue how to reach him. He said he works as CC, so I assume he is there, else I would have called his home from the student directory. Would you be willing to make contact for me now?"

"I see. Let me see what I can do. Call you back in a few minutes." With that the call was ended.

 **-CC, Gohan's Office-**

Gohan Tinkered over a table. Screwdrivers, clamps, wretches, and wires strewn about is what to a casual observer would be utter chaos, but to the best in the R&D department was known as a supremely efficient system for manual assembly.

* * *

Suddenly, a video call came from Shek. Since he had reached an easy stopping point he emptied his hands and walked to his desk. Once there he answered.

"Hello friend. Do we need to reschedule lunch, or is this about something else?"

"To the point as always Gohan. No lunch has not changed. I am calling on someone's behalf. One Videl Satan knows not how to contact you and came to me. So here I am brokering contact for her."

Gohan tilted his head pondering what Videl could want. "Shek what is it she needs to talk about? If she needs a confidant than I'm sure one of her friends longer known would be better."

"Not so much a confidant, but you will be handling _Restricted Information._ " Shek said laughing at the irony that Gohan had access to more restricted information than one could shake a stick at. "Police records to be precise. They hit a snag on finding the reason for the crime spike that has been going on in Satan City. I take it you will accept?"

"I shall, but I will need to make sure that it goes through the right channels, I do not want them tracking me as the only user of my office. Thankfully I just need to juggle the connections so that I call you from the account of a clerk, rather than a director. I will initiate the call now."

He tapped the panel on his desk and shifted displays until he had everything collected to execute the function properly. He tapped Call and a window popped up an Shek's video feed to accept an incoming call. He did and the old call was canceled by Gohan a moment later.

"When this business is done give Videl that contact, and save it for if you need to contact me at work around her. Now all you need to do is patch her into the video call by calling her."

* * *

After a five minutes Videl was patched in.

"Gohan, I need a favor, if it would not be too much trouble."

"Shek informed me. I suppose that it shall be a trade of a favor for a favor, as is the tradition of quid pro quo. That is unless you have something else in mind that is just as suitable."

"Huh. What tradition. What did you just say, what does it mean, and why say it?"

"I apologize, I forget that most are unfamiliar with that dead tongue these days. Quid pro quo is a Latin phrase that means something for something. I used it in reference to the ancient custom of trading favors, among other things. Simply put when one needs something they offer something in return. There are a few exceptions so that people are not taken advantage of, but they clung to this tradition as in that time one never new when they would keel over and most desired to do so without being indebted to anyone. This was caused by both pride and the knowledge that any debt left unpaid would be passed to those they left." Gohan gave in answer. "Further… I am rambling again am I not." Gohan said giving the Son grin complete with the hand behind his head.

"Yes, but no one will ever be able to say you aren't thorough when explaining something. As for my understanding the concept, I think I get it, but I don't know what I could do or give in return. Is it all right if I return the favor later?"

"Certainly, I had not intended on asking for anything presently, as I have no need for much of anything at this point in time. Therefore, I shall hold your favor until such a time as it will be of use. Now shall we get to work, the boss is patient, but if I don't get my work done I will have to ask you for inner ear surgery."

Videl was puzzled at Gohan's choice of words, but quickly agreed and sent the files.

Gohan poured over the files via hologram. As he did so his brows furrowed. There was indeed no correlation of the types of places targeted, nor their locations. This would be a logistic nightmare for anyone else.

He looked closer at the lists of places targeted and drew from his memory how several of them were financially entwined. He had his lead.

As Gohan work poring over the forms Videl was being lectured to by Shek about the various quirks Gohan picked up over the years. "When he sees connections he either smirks, taps the thing he has seen connect or both. It is interesting to see how working among great minds rubs their traits off on others."

Videl chuckled and nodded to the first half of the statement, before adding a joke to the latter half. "Let's just hope that CC does not have any mad scientists. I do not need to lockup a friend because work made him crazy."

Shek could not hold back his cheer. He laughed to tears before he regained control.

About 20 minutes later Gohan had completed his analysis. It was entirely unsettling. All but 5 of the incidents were connected. That certainly was not a good thing. His discontentment was shown by his mangled countenance. It caused Shek and Videl to jump in surprise and alarm. They gulped as Gohan turned to address them.

"I fear I am the barer of unhappy news. The spike in incidents is focused around Satan Industries." Gohan uttered gravely.

" **What?!** " Shek and Videl shouted.

"That is what the data shows. All but 5 of the places hit during the spike have been connected has either being part of, being a subdivision of, being sponsored by, or supplying to Satan Industries. Those five are significant as it would account for nearly 1/3rd of the pre-crime spike crime rate, at least for events of that level. The only questions the data can't answer are: Who is behind it? And Why they are compelled to do so. I can infer their target or possible objective, but there would be no certainty."

"This is a lot to take in. What could they want? Wait better question is why co after such a large company in the first place?" Videl questioned.

"The company would be unlikely to topple by force, so I doubt that it is a hasty business deals. I have no way to make sense of this." Shek pondered on motives but grasped at straws.

"What I am about to say is only conjecture, but I think the target proper is Mr. Satan." Gohan could see the others were about to argue. Videl for thinking such a thing suicide. Shek for not knowing why would anyone with a brain would waste their time doing such a thing. He signaled them with a raised hand, to hold their words until he explained his idea.

"I think that whoever is pulling the strings wants to either ruin your father, or draw him out into a trap, Videl. I believe the only reason the attacks are not on his house is that the mastermind does not want the public's attention drawn to them. That is the smart move, as it would keep the crowds from making their job more difficult. In addition, the targets that were struck that were sponsored were sponsored by the company as a hole, or by Mr. Satan alone. Not a single place that was sponsored by any of the board members or yourself, Videl, were attacked in the crime spike so far." Gohan stated.

Gohan continued "Thus, I am to believe that the mastermind has a vendetta against Mr. Satan. It could be anyone that has crossed his path in the past, or even someone that simply envies his wealth and status. A man that stands at the center of attention attracts a plethora of enemies to match the time he remains there." Gohan sighed. "I recommend you take great care for both yourself and your father. He might be the target, but you would be a powerful bargaining chip against your father, in the mastermind's hands."

Both the professor and Videl were shocked at the deductions Gohan had pulled from the data. Shek recovered first, already used to Gohan's skills with information.

"You are terrifying, you know that. I don't want to know what you could do if we had any actual leads for you to delve into. It would be like shooting fish in a barrel." Shek joked.

The Son grin was back full force. "I am flattered." Gohan said giving a mock bow.

Videl had gathered her thoughts on what Gohan had said. She was both miffed and thankful that he had told her to be careful. She could take care of herself, but the gesture was that of a concerned friend and thus more than proper.

"Gohan, thank you. I doubt the force would have been able to do half as much as you did if they were given a month. I will get them digging for leads. I will keep my guard up, just in case. I will see both of you in school next week."

"Thank you Videl, but what do you think my boss keeps me around for. Anyone can file paperwork, but not everyone can help him look over raw data." Gohan gave with enthusiasm. "Good day to both of you. I have to finish assembling the boss's new toy." After Goodbyes were exchanged he cut the call and returned to his labor.

* * *

A short time later he had finished the assembly and download. All that was left was to boot the system up.

Gohan's eyes filled with unshed tears. He hugged the construct.

"All the data regarding your body is stored in your memory, as well as everything that has happened since that day." Gohan stated before taking a steadying breath.

He continued somberly. "I never had a chance to properly thank you for instilling me with the will to fight with all I had back then, so let this be my thanks to you. Welcome back 16."

"You did well. A fine bird you have become. From the data you gave me, I can see that you have not wavered in protecting everyone." 16 smiled down at the young warrior. "I am however, lost as to how you managed to retrieve my memories. I was certain my drives were destroyed."

"CC's computer network follows a copying and storage protocol for any files that are introduced to it by any member of the briefs family or the directors of the departments. It took time to find and compile them back into the whole, but it was worth it. It is also how I managed to update your memories and operating system." Gohan answered.

"That would explain it. Thank you. I am also quite taken with the modifications you seem to have made. Life, before I only knew it by sight, sound, smell, and touch; however, now I feel it. I feel you, and everyone here. Such a gift is one I would never have calculated being given." The life loving machine declared with happiness, if such an emotion can be heard in his monotone speech pattern. **(AN: Gohan built one of the rings he is finishing into the design of 16. It can manifest as a ring if 16 wills, but is otherwise internal. The rings starts as a template that needs to be fixed to the bearer's energy signature. An android has no such signature and thus the rings adapt instantly, and assign an energy signature, in this case based off Gohan's as he is the only energy currently in the system. This is not an exact copy, rather a merging of few drops of energy into 16's energy generators. Seeds of life energy if you will. This makes the energy unique. 16 now lives in all but flesh and blood. Sorry for the long clarification.)**

Gohan motioned 16 over to a couch for further discussion. "16, it has taken me so long to rebuild you, yet I must say I both looked forward to and dreaded this day. I knew not weather you would want to be rebuilt, but I knew that if I succeeded it would come down to what you choose to do. I have built you with the resources to go anywhere, and do anything. I am beating around the bush, but what will you do with yourself now?" Gohan asked, his tone resigned and sullen.

Truthfully, Gohan feared losing his friend a second time. He wanted the android to stay near, but would let him do anything within reason and legality, even if it meant he wouldn't see him for some time if never again. It was a burden on his soul to give new life and risk being passed by. But he would bare it if his friend so wished.

16 was not oblivious to the teens inner turmoil, as it was clear the boy was distressed by his facial expression and voice variance. But he was prompted to think on what he might do, as he had not had much cause to do so all those years ago. His only goals at that time were to kill Goku and watching birds. He had, alongside 17, and 18, grown to love life. As such he placed his chips in the only one that might preserve the world and the abundance life on it. He went all in and gave Gohan the will to fight harder.

Sixteen pondered, ' _There is not much that I would want to do. Perhaps see 17 and 18 again, some bird watching, but all this is leisure. It would be existing without a reason to. I must find a new purpose, but what?_ '

16 eyed Gohan again. The boy was still uncomfortable, but seemed to be repressing his unease so that it would not impede the choice 16 had to make. ' _I never expected to be given another chance at life but he has given it to me, and is asking nothing. He is a good kid. Perhaps I shall make myself of use by claiming friendship with him. He has certainly earned it, and maybe he will have something to keep me occupied so that I will not feel idle, but still enjoy leisure when I might indulge in it._ '

"Would it be acceptable if I were to be your friend and work with you? I trust that I would have some time for myself, but I do need something to do, and since you rebuilt me it is only logical I stick around." 16 asked and gave his reasoning.

Gohan perked up immediately. He stood and embraced the android in a hug "I was afraid you would hate me for rebuilding you. I thought you might see it as me dishonoring your sacrifice. I feared that after today I would never see you again, that I would be dead to you." Gohan let out his grief before giving a proper answer.

"Of course, we can be friends, and if you want I'm sure I can provide you with employment of some sort, just to keep you occupied. However, the details will be hammered out later, now is a time to celebrate. Come, we will be having lunch with another friend of mine. On the way, I will see if I can arrange a visit with your friends, 17 might be hard to reach though."

"Why would he be hard to reach?"

"He is off the radar so to speak. He is in the wilderness as a park ranger at the moment, and is rather difficult to contact. I suppose we could always drop in, but even if his bullets and blasts can't hurt me, I still have no desire to be shot or exploded. That and I do not know how he would take seeing you again after so long? I hope he takes it well." Gohan gave in reply.

16 smirked. "Gohan, in a world with a magic Dragon that can reverse human death, I think my counterparts should be able to come to terms with my being rebuilt."

Gohan chuckled. "I would suppose that is true. There is nothing that is impossible after all. That said I do have a proposal for the three of you, though I don't know if the other two would appreciate it, as they have adjusted to their lives over the years."

"What do you suggest?"

"I was thinking that since we have the schematics saved already, and since you ended up being backed up in the mainframe, why not make a backup system for the three of you? It would not be as fast as the Dragon Balls, and you may' lose a few weeks of memory, but all of you would be recoverable. I would not force it to happen, but I would like to know that you are all able to be returned, if you so desired. The others would have right to be hesitant as they are technically cyborgs that would have to be rebuilt as full androids. So, it gives me pause to fear their response to the idea."

16 pondered on that for a moment before nodding his understanding. "I have no qualm, I was in that computer for years, so I see no harm in having a system to back up my files in. The others, I know not what they will do."

"Thank you 16. Well I suppose that after lunch with Shek, I should get started on that.

* * *

 **-Lunch with Shek-**

"I see that you have finally closed the door on one of your longer projects. I must say I am impressed." Shek offered as he poured his fifth glass of wine.

"Not closed, as another door in the same path has opened. Though I am more concerned that you're on your fifth glass of the fruit of the vine and the main course has just arrived." Gohan said the last with some irritation.

Shek grinned ferally. "You know that when it comes to fine food and drink I do not hold back. Food and cheer are to great not to indulge in from time to time. I don't indulge often, but when I do, woe to any who try and stop me." He gave with enthusiasm.

"Very Well, but One day you will find that it will get you into trouble. On from that, do you think that my academic and business escapades are safe for the time being?"

"On my end, yes. None of those at the university that knew of you would ever betray your trust, staff included. The high school staff will follow suit. The only lose thread is Videl herself. You are seeing to her by befriending her. I must say that it is a brilliant move. You turned the one most likely to cause problems into an asset, and, in the process, gave yourself the ability to keep her in check. Good friends you will no doubt make each other, but from the tactical perspective it is just an extra benefit. If you move your pieces carefully you will have nothing to worry about."

The meal continued with rich foods that included stake, wild salmon, beef wellington, wild harvested mushrooms, scalloped potatoes, watercress soup, and for desert Spanish flan.

Shek's belly was distended with the fruits of his gluttony. To complement his rich meal, he had consumed 3 and a half bottles of fortified wine. Needless to say, he was now thoroughly inebriated.

Thankfully this time Gohan had called one of the R&D department's interns to see the man safely home. With that out of the way he could get to work on the backup server and place the last touches on the rings and distribute them. The latter would be done by this evening, the former would be fully planned out by tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **-Residence of Jonathan Saito Sr.-**

The elderly man sat by his hearth in a padded chair in the early afternoon. He might enjoy the work he now had, but his bones rejoiced in having this weekend to rest.

' _Sabbath indeed. I wonder if Jr. is doing well. Usually no news is good news, but I should check._ ' He thought.

He called his son's home, but got only the machine and left a message.

* * *

 **-Jonathan Saito Jr.'s apartment-**

He got home sometime after 11:00 pm. He looked at his messages and was surprised his father had called him. He listened intently to what his old man had to say.

His father had inquired as to his well-being and had invited him to tea at his house. In his own words he said, "I would like to spend some time with my son while it is still mine to spend, and have two strong legs to stand on."

Tomorrow was the officers first day off in over two weeks. He debated resting in his apartment or taking his father's offer. In the end, he chose to go to tea with his father, but would do so at 2:00pm. To do so he would set his alarm for 10:00am, so he would be energized enough to spend some time with family.

After that he promptly removed his shoes and collapsed face first onto his bed.

 **-End-**

* * *

 **Well I hope I managed to tantalize you. Please review.  
**

 **Peace and strength on all your houses**

 **Sobek**


	10. Chapter 10 Of Tea and Cloaks

**Gohan and the Celestial Kings**

 **Chapter 10: Of Tea and Cloaks**

* * *

 **-Satan City-**

It was early Sunday morning. The sun still sat below the horizon. A figure was hooded and cloaked as it made its way through the red-light district of the city. The figure walked into an abandoned warehouse. There in were gathered the leaders of several organized crime groups from in and around the city.

The figure lowered its hood. "My master grows impatient, why have you not captured his prize?" Said the figure, now known as a man with a salt and pepper beard, black hair, and a stoic face. **(Just another filler oc)**

One of those gathered spat back. "You should not test us. We have been pulling jobs all over and the fish has yet to take the bait. All the while we have more of our men locked up."

"I fail to see how either of those facts is my or my master's problem, knave. You have been compensated quite handsomely, but you have yet to yield the result of even drawing him out. Surely he would want to protect the city that holds his name even if he is being attacked indirectly." Said the cloaked man.

Another man that was sitting on an old crate put in his two cents. "That is why we are going to make it more public in a week or two. I will challenge him after having some of my men hold the mayor hostage. If he doesn't show we have no choice but to raid his mansion or his gym." This man was the leader of the Red Shark Gang.

"My master wants to not only seize the man but brake him financially and cause the public to denounce him, and I fail to see what this will do to further that goal. Moreover, it will draw to much attention the collusion of so many groups. The only reason that we are not undone is the silence of your lost members, and the veritable mess of attacks. If it is known that all of you are conspiring against the target the whole operation could be undone."

The Red Shark leader gave his rational, "Every month the champ gets between 3 to 12 challenges, mostly from pompous upstarts or old washed up rivals. He beats them all, but only fights in his home territory. A fight in the town square is far different from an arena or ring match. He knows prize fighting, not fighting of true power, skill, or resourcefulness. In short, he knows flashiness, but not survival. With the mayor as my hostage he must either fight a true man's fight, or cower in his castle. Should he lose in the fight and live he will be disgraced, lose and die he will have brought great dishonor to his name even to the point that he be revoked of his status pos… postu…"

The man struggled a moment before the cloaked man interceded. "I believe you are trying to say posthumously."

"Thank you. As I was saying die and he might lose so much credibility that his status might be revoked posthumously, and should he fail to come to the city's aid he will be seen as a coward, or best-case scenario for us, be seen as a power-hungry man that might have had his own interest in letting the mayor meet his maker. In addition, should he fail to meet the challenge, it gives my gang reason to assault him directly and lead suspicion away from the other incidents, as it is my men want some of the fun."

"I was under the impression that you were all involved with the incidents till now. Is this your way of trying to cross my master?"

Another man, that till now had been entranced by the glow of his cigar, stood, and advanced a few paces toward the center so he could be seen by the cloaked man. "We are all involved, but we are not stupid. To be a crime lord one must have something better than cobwebs and driftwood between the ears. We have merely held some of member groups man power out of this while placing the burden of hands for the jobs to others." He took a long drag and exhaled slowly. "In exchange for members not utilizing their man power we utilize their assets. This keeps us in a balance that keeps us from infighting." Another drag. "Some of us now have few weapons and to many hands to use them, where others have stockpiles of guns and vehicles, but too few hands to use them. We dare not fight each other in this state, and we fulfill our deal at the same time."

"I see. Is there anything else you lot might need to be provided with to complete the task?"

The man that had been the first to speak shook his head. "We should be able to manage, but if we find a way you can further help we will contact you through the dead drop. We had better bring this to an end, the longer we are here the easier it will be for us to be caught."

Within twenty minutes the place was clear of everyone. The leaders had left one or two at a time to avoid being connected to each other.

* * *

 **-On Kami's Lookout-**

A small green deity and his magical attendant looked out over the edge. They watched these men plot and then scatter. If it weren't for their friendship and work with a certain young Half-Saiyan and company they would not delve so deeply into the day to day events of people.

"Mr. Popo, would you be so kind as to prepare the messaging room for me while I keep my eye on the cloaked one." Said Dende.

"Certainly." Popo said and walked into the palace.

Dende still looking out on the world smirked. "Gohan, was right. I like watching things unfold, and perhaps sticking my hand into some of it. This is going to get interesting."

* * *

 **-Saito Sr. House-**

The elder Saito placed a kettle on a burner. His son was due to arrive any minute for tea. The man simply wanted to have some real time with his son, no calls or video chats, real face to face time. Call him old fashioned if you like, but it had been months since they had met in person. He could not wait to talk about his new Job to his son, and tell the boy to relax a little because of it.

As he places a new log in his fire place the doorbell rang. When he answered the door, he was greeted by his son. When they made there way to the living room Saito the elder took to his chair, and his son to a sofa that was on the other side of a coffee table.

"Junior, please tell me what you have been doing."

"What is there to tell? I go to work, cover some extra shifts sometimes, go home, and repeat."

The older man gave a skeptical look. "Now I know that is a lie Junior. If it were as simple as all that the bags under your eyes would not be dragging on your mother's nice clean floor. You claim to cover extra shifts sometimes, how often is sometimes, Junior?" He was both annoyed with his son's lack of forthcoming and concerned for his health.

' _I did not come here to get into a shouting match with my old man. Why does it matter what I do? It's my time, to do with what I please. So, I work, a lot, but I will not have either of my parents be less than comfortable. So how to answer? If I were to outright say I am working for their benefit they will tell me not to worry, but I won't be able to listen to that. Best avoid that._ '

"Sometimes is maybe an extra 16 hours of pay per week," he lied, "and good pay mind you. As for the bags under my eyes, we can thank the crime wave for flooding my department with an unholy influx of work, and the stress of the latest vigilante apparently having super powers. I don't think he means harm to the force, but he is an unchecked variable, and thus until otherwise proven not to be, is a threat to the city."

"This new hero type I heard on the news that he has something to do with history and what naught. What are the powers he has to have the city in a fright?"

"Well sir, I have not seen what he can do first hand, but most of the reports have been in my hands." He had his father's full attention. "He apparently can fly, shoot lighting, knock out communications, make objects and people either levitate or crash to the ground, crush metal with one hand, and is apparently no pushover with a sword." The young man paused a moment to see if there was something he was missing.

"Ah I almost forgot." The young man spoke in epiphany.

"Please do tell, this is almost as interesting as another conversation I had this last week." The elder man said remembering Gohan's mini-lecture on spiritual energy.

"He is clad in mismatched armor pieces, but all of the pieces seem to be made of the same metal which is blackish purple in color. He also has some form of bean that can heal most injuries, according to the tests. That is one of the scariest things about him. The report said he cut off a man's arm and leg just to prove the healing power of the beans. I am glad I was not there for that, reading it almost made me hurl."

"Junior, with someone so powerful, seemingly watching over the city, why does it make the police force nerves flare. One would think any aid in a storm would be appreciated, So than why not this man during the crime spike?"

"Well most of the senior staff think he is no threat, but many of the lieutenants and lower officers are unconvinced that he means no harm. Videl herself is unconvinced that he is not somehow connected to the spike, a wolf in lambs clothing, if you will. As for me, I really don't know, all the information I get it through reports, so my thought ought not matter as they are incomplete. What I do know is that I would not want to be counted his enemy if half the stuff on his abilities are true."

"Videl? Who was she again? I forget names sometimes, but I probably remember the face."

The younger man sighed before speaking to his father. "I am aware of your difficulty. Videl is the youngest person on the force, and is Mr. Satan's daughter. She is a phenomenal detective and a strong fighter."

"Ah that's right."

Just then a loud shrieking whistle came from the kitchen.

"Hold that thought while I get the tea Junior." With that the elder man was gone from the room. When he returned he cared a tray laden with the kettle, two cups and saucers, a sugar dish, honey bear, and cakes. He set the tray on the table and poured the tea.

"Now that we have our tea, let's continue, I believe I just remembered who Videl from your words on her. I won't say she is not good at her job, but is it wise to have that much on the shoulders of one girl. She is likely more than tough enough, but a kid is a kid. She will come to a point that breaks her in some way. That is the nature of the jobs in law enforcement, trust me I know. Every recruit breaks, it's only a matter of time; however, the recruits are all at least 21 years of age when they sign on after the basic academy prep, Videl is not. A break in her will not bode well for her future. You almost did not return to the force after your breakdown, so you can only imagine what she might suffer when she breaks and doesn't know how to cope."

"Father, you are right about the risks, but she is far to stubborn. Her father wanted her to restrict herself to detective work, but every week she uses her spare time on the beat, and is a last resort for the force in a pinch. I can only hope that when she does break that it is when she has reached her majority and has a way to deal with it." The younger man gave heavily, making his sleep deprived eyes seem sunken in, as death.

"Junior, if you get any more depressing I will fall over thinking you're the harvester. So, to cheer you up I have some news."

' _News, this is either going to be some asinine joke, or an attempt to get me to stop worrying about them. Whichever it is it is going to be pointless_.' Thought the younger Saito.

"What new bit of intrigue have you for me today father." He groaned.

The elder man smirked. "Well Junior, you can stop taking extra shifts down at the station, because I found a job, or rather the job found me."

The younger man was incredulous and looked at his father with eyes to match. After a moment, he saw that his father was not joking.

"Father, you are retired, you shouldn't have to work. I can handle anything that might come up, but you should be enjoying your retirement."

"Don't give me that spiel son, I won't have it. I didn't retire from age or malady, but because I was asked to. There were to many hands after Cell to keep on the books so instead of being pink-slipped I preserved my honor by leaving on my terms. I worked not for the money but to help keep people safe, money was merely a benefit. Now I have a chance to give people some peace of mind again." The elder man said with joy in his voice.

"I may be getting old, but I have a good decade of service left in my bones, never forget that. Another piece of advice I am going to give you is that you need to worry about yourself as much as you do your mother and me. When we really start to fall apart what good will you be if you are in the same position as us because you worried about us when you didn't have to." He said with fire and concern.

"Save your strength for when it is needed, lest you drive yourself to an early grave." He sighed. "That last bit were the words of my father to me, I guess worry runs in the family."

"Father, it's not just worry. It's the fact that I want you two to want for nothing, when I cried mother wiped my tears and comforted me. When I was confused you counseled me. When I was lost in the storm of youth, though you two had every right to wash your hands of me, you both acted as a light house to guide me back to harbor. I owe you both a debt I can repay in no other way but my worry and care, to repay kindness with kindness." He brought himself to tears.

"Junior, you owe us nothing so grand as that." He sat down by his son. "We fulfilled our roll as parents. Yes, it was frustrating at times, yet it was worth every second, because you might have been lost but you found your course again." After saying this he wrapped his right arm over his son's shoulders. "That made us prouder than anything we had ever done. The only thing you owe anyone is this; that you live a life worthy of living, and should you have children of your own grant them the same care that was given to you. You owe yourself and any future offspring first and foremost, if you feel an obligation to us that's fine, but feel it later, when we need it, and your life is stable." He said the last looking his son in the eyes, as if to ask a promise.

The younger man nodded. "You always gave good advice. That said I can't get out of some of the shifts."

"Why not"

"The others that are qualified don't show up more than half the time, honestly some of them might as well not be on the books. I will stop asking for the shifts though, and only take the ones I must or want to. Tell me about your new job, I am sure it will be interesting."

"That it will be Junior." With that he explained how he received a letter offering employment in a company that would be starting up in the near future. The letter gave the location for a mass gathering of those that would be the company's hired hands. He told his son that he had sent a letter back to confirm the type of work and the location, as the location given was far away from just about anything. He received a reply that said it would be manual labor, piloting, and protection conducive to shipping goods and produce. As he was recounting his drive to the Son residence his son's phone rang. "It is rude to call a man's cellphone on their day off. A call home should be all that is needed on such a day."

"Sorry I should take this, it might be important." The young man answered his phone.

"Hello."

"Hello Jonathan, I have shift in about an hour and was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking it. You see I just managed to talk my girl onto a night on the town and she won't be free for another week after tonight."

The younger Saito on trained response almost excepted the shift before he remembered he didn't have to. "Sorry, but I can't. This is my first day off in weeks, and I am at tea with my father. Find someone else or explain to whoever your courting that you have work and reschedule for next week. I need my time right now, so bye." He hung up and turned off his phone before a reply could be made.

After that the elder man went about telling of the gathering of the workers and the shock of seeing such a lot all in one place. Once he told him his employer's name the younger man was shocked.

"Dad you're working for a student, he goes to the same school as Videl."

"That can't be possible we were with him the whole day, he would have had to have been playing hooky."

"That is equally impossible. Videl came down to records and asked questions about him. That's how we found out about his shipping company. Though that does explain the part of your tail about there being those experienced on each side of the system, as the records of the company employees showed as much. I must have missed your name in my sleep deprived state."

Two events that are undeniably true, yet entirely contradictory on the premise of occurring at different locations synchronously: A paradox of noncontradiction. However, in this world, there are times when, and methods that propagate, the impossible becoming the reality. Lest there be Wonders naught to fill the world, and mysteries to never be nigh unraveled.

Then it clicked in the older man's mind. The demonstration at the waterfall. Gohan had told him; "When one's mind, body, and spirit are one the line between reality and the impossible is smudged. That is spiritual energy. It has many names, as the world is vast, but when one learns to use it nothing becomes insurmountable." It would make sense of the situation. That in mind he went on to tell his son of that particular day, and postulated that this power might allow such a task as appearing in more than one place possible. **(Yes, I am quoting my words from Gohan in Chapter 8. I know you all have better things to do than stand around listening to me quote myself so back to the story)**

The young man was mostly convinced, but still a little skeptical. "We can't know for certain if this is the case, unless you can confirm threw some form of contact."

The older man thought for a moment. "Yes, I can contact him. He issued plenty of gear, including phones with preset contacts for if something came up on the road that needed his assistance. We will call him now to see what he says on the issue." With that he called his employer.

* * *

 **-Capsule Corp. R &D department, Directors Office. -**

Gohan had just reluctantly given Vegeta his ring. To Gohan's dis may it made the Saiyan prince feel even more royal than usual. As such Vegeta spent his day slamming his new ring in signet form into walls and objects as to claim them under his seal. To make matters worse, in the prince's stamping escapade he had broken many components to the gravity room, that now had to be replaced. Thankfully 16 volunteered to keep Vegeta somewhat docile. Now all he had to do was file some work orders to get started on the backup system for 16.

Halfway through a form his phone for the shipping company rang.

"Hello, may I enquire as to who is calling me and why."

"Hello boss. This is Jonathan. I was having tea with my son and was wondering if a person could be in more than one place at once, and if you can do it. I know it is probably rue to be asking but we are curious."

Gohan sighed then answered. "Yes, one can be in more than one location at the same time, but I must know if you are meaning by spiritual energy, or quantum physics."

"Energy, Sir." Saito said sheepishly.

"Well then, yes I can use energy to be in multiple places at once. It is called the Multi-Form technique, but it was not I that made it. I got it from Tien Shinhan, the 22nd world champion, whom publicly showed use of the skill during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament against Goku, my late father, whom went on to win the tournament. Fighting was different in their time, one was expected to use their entire being, not just their muscles. I would prefer that this information stay hidden for now. I don't need anything crazy happening. See you Monday." With that he hung up, knowing his employee would not let the information get to far, and finish filling out the form.

Once finished with the forms he started plotting out the trip for the visitors that would be coming soon. ' _What to do first, how to absolve myself? Those are paramount, the latter would be best to handle first_.' After a few moments, shuffling a few scenarios about, he settled on one and proceeded to plan the events.

* * *

 **-Back at the Saito Residence-**

After relating what was said in the call to his son, the elder Saito went rummaging through a cabinet he hadn't opened in at least a year. He was searching for a recording of the 23rd WMAT. He wanted to see what the power Gohan had showed was truly capable of. Once he found the dust covered VHS he quickly dusted it off and jammed it into the player.

"You know I paid 1000 Zenni for that recording, and back then it was a lot, but I never watched the confounded thing. I bought it because I was on duty during the tournament and could neither go to or watch on pay-for-view. Well silver lining, I get to watch it with my son."

In mock spite the son said, "Gee, thanks dad. I finally get to see a tournament with you, and it's in your own home. Wow I must have the greatest dad on earth." He never really was the biggest fan of fighters, he preferred team sports, but he still enjoyed an occasional match. So, he would enjoy watching a tournament with his father.

The day passed and they saw all that was recorded, it was awful (read as filled them with awe not dread). Everything from the visage of the Daemon king's son to spiritual power being thrown about, and a cyborg. They agreed to a tentative silence for the time being, this getting out would only cause panic. There day came to an end shortly after.

* * *

 **-Satan City-**

Dark was the night, dark and black as pitch. On this black night, one Videl Satan slept a fitfully. She was having a strange dream.

" _I show you what might be, but with due diligence might be circumvented._ " A strange, almost childlike voice said.

Images flashed in her mind. The first was of a cloaked man with black hair and mixed beard. One was a bald muscular man. Others were men armed to the teeth. Then one of the Mayor, followed by her father standing off against the bald man. The final image was that of her father laying at the other man's feet.

With a shriek, she bolted upright on her bed, a cold sweat flowing from her brow.

"That was to weird," She sighed before continuing nervously. "and unsettling."

She took calming breathes. 20 minutes later she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **\- On the Lookout-**

" I am sorry to have given you such a fright, but now you will be somewhat prepared for what might come to pass." Dende said as he left the messaging room.

The green deity turned his thoughts to Gohan. ' _At least we now know who is behind this. Now Gohan simply must find a way of dealing with them. I guess I should rest for now._ ' And with that he went to his chambers to rest.

 **-End-**

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed these chapters. Please review if interested. Sometime this month I will upload a pilot chapter to one of my ideas, to see ideas go to my profile.**

 **Peace and strength on all your houses**

 **Sobek**


	11. Chapter 11 Ultimatums

**Gohan and the Celestial Kings**

 **Chapter 11: Ultimatums**

* * *

Gohan had finished his work for CC for the rest of the month. Now if he could finish this prototype of the backup system he could get in some much-deserved training, even if it meant having to deal with Vegeta's incessant chatter about being an elite warrior without rival. Alas, life is never as simple as getting one's work done, and dealing with the embodiment of the vice of pride, Vegeta the Prince of Saiyans. No sooner than the prototype was finished that something pertaining to the visitors that were to be coming popped up.

Shingen came ambling into the office holding the file of what they would be exposed two while at CC. The file was as thick as Shingen's cubit, at the very least. "Sir, I am sorry, but for the visitors we can't possibly show them all of these projects. All of them are lengthy enough and we also need to make sure that the boss gets to show them the GR and Green Houses. She is adamant on doing those herself."

"Shingen, there is no denying that this is these are the highlights of this department in the past few years. If we wish to make a good impression to attract future employees than we must show them only the best." Gohan gave offhandedly as he wiped oil from his hands.

"I do not argue your reasoning sir. it is just that we will not have the time and resources to go over all of these with them. What I recommend is that we simply show the creme de la creme; furthermore, I would humbly recommend we keep to recent or active projects. It would mean that less needs moved about and disrupt the normal work flow."

"So, it is to be the cream's cream. I see the point, and it would also do well to let them see a normal workday to let them know what they would be getting into should they pursue work here. The only question would be, what should remain?" After a moment's pause he grabbed the file from Shingen. "I will have it limited to 5 or less projects by the end of Wednesday, from their it will be your responsibility to get everything in place for our guests. I will do my best to keep it recent, but for now I need a good spar. I know that I haven't gotten weaker, but a week without a fight always makes me feel like I am getting rusty. For now, dismissed."

"Yes, sir. See you Monday." With that Shingen was gone.

* * *

Gohan finished cleaning off his desk, changed into a gi, and went off to have a 5-hour bout with Vegeta that left the Saiyan prince wounded with a hyper-extended knee, 3 cracked ribs, and several torn muscles. Gohan walk away mostly unscathed, with minor scratches on his arms.

"Brat, one day, I will surpass you. I am the Prince of all Saiyans and will be the best…"

Vegeta's rant was cut short by Gohan. "Vegeta, your pride is not harmed by a loss against me. Forget your that I am also a Prince. Thus, your nobility is left intact, for you lose not to a commoner, but royalty, royalty by blood, like yourself. So, save you your grumblings and let me treat your injuries, the Senzu bean salve has just passed the tests, and should be more than able to heal your injuries."

Vegeta was near having a conniption fit, he was placed in the position of being wrong, and was offered aid by the one who defeated him. Human mercies he would never fully comprehend. He had right to blabber about pride to the boys jabbering oaf of a father, as he was a low-class warrior. However, Gohan was through his human half every bit as royal as he.

On top of that hybrid Saiyans were stronger than full-blooded Saiyans due to the mix of human and Saiyan genes. Yes, the hybrids gained strength faster and did not need to be beaten to near death to gain the level of power that would have been common only among the Saiyan's Imperial guard. That is not to say that they didn't get the same boost either. The hybrid also was more likely to remain in control during a fight, and thus not take pointless damage, though they could be enraged it would take much more provocation to do so than a normal Saiyan. It is ironic, in its own way, that a race in which most of its population choose to remain week that revitalization of power could be bestowed to a race that bragged of and depended on their strength.

Vegeta followed Gohan to the infirmary and grudgingly excepted the salve.

' _I might not like most of these humans or their lay about ways of thinking. I mean, Leisure, who has time for that when war can come right out of the shadows, but I will admit that for all their indolence they have thought of things we didn't. The cultivation and adaptation of these beans, even the manipulation of Gravity. The short bald human even harnessed energy in a way I had not seen before. Compared to me Kakarot's friends are weak, but compared to any other Saiyan that I knew before coming to earth the first time they would have likely won if they were as they are now. I can't forget that they were far weaker than Raditz when he came._ '

"Vegeta. Vegeta. Earth to Vegeta. **Vegeta!** Well his name is having no effect on pulling him from his thoughts." Gohan gave a moment's pause to consider his next action.

Vegeta thought on, ' _… if … no. They wouldn't let me, and I have Trunks to be concerned with as an avenue to restoring the Saiyans. Still I can't but wonder what it would be like having maybe a dozen or so of my people back just to make the process fa…_ ' Vegeta was slammed out of his thoughts when Gohan slapped him and sent him colliding with the infirmary wall.

"What was that for!" Vegeta shouted while pealing his back off the wall. It was not as if the strike hurt, but it was out of the blue and uncalled for.

"You were stuck in your thoughts and you were thinking too loudly, so when calling your name failed to rouse you from them, I took to the next best solution when it comes to you, striking. If that slap hadn't worked it would have been a punch and if met with further resistance a flurry of kicks until I drew upon your fighting instincts to pull you back into reality." Gohan gave, cool as a cucumber.

"What do you mean I was thinking to loud. I was thinking just loudly enough." Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta, have you forgotten that I train quite often with Piccolo. Last year I learned how to passively read minds when they think too deeply, and it is much more preferable than having to probe a mind and be lost in the thoughts of another. You have the habit of screaming in your head which makes you very hard to ignore. As I stated this ability is passive, I can ignore some thoughts, but not if they are incredibly loud, best I can do is try to muffle those. The ability does not hinder my work only because those that work in the labs think calmly and with an inside voice, so they might solve the problems and formulas that they must work with."

"How much did you hear. Those were my thoughts and are not for public consumption." Vegeta said as he grabbed Gohan's shoulders in a vice grip.

Gohan was unfazed. "I am hardly the public Vegeta. We all live in obscurity, except Yamcha, but he holds his tongue quite well when it comes to the Z-Fighters. As for what I heard, your voice became impossible to ignoble after the word Leisure." This made Vegeta seething in anger.

"Calm down Vegeta, I never reveal one's thoughts to another. It is not my place. On another note, you shouldn't be so hesitant with us. Yes, there would be objections, but we are logical for the most part. Given some time I am sure you could persuade the majority of the other Z-Fighters to allow a few of them to be brought back, if they were to be monitored and kept in check by you and or me."

"How could you be sure? The others might not be so keen on letting people that know only warfare to come back to this life, especially when some of these earthlings were killed by Nappa."

"Vegeta, do not forget yourself. You tried to kill us and yet, hear you stand. You made connections with us, why not others. You see, from what I glean from your constant rants about the Saiyans, they would follow your lead and orders once revived. They might get grumpy that you didn't act with more prudence, but one encounter with your new-found strength would set them right in line. They could neither fight nor argue with the results of your training with me and using the GR. The true question is whether or not you would be willing to maintain order? I will not pretend that it is a simple question, as most things are only simple when someone else has the final say in the matter. It comes down to you. I can analyze you and predict your actions from my findings, but this is a matter of will, and as such can only be answered by you. Only oneself knows the measure of their resolve."

Vegeta digested what Gohan had said while silently lifting a prayer to Dende that the Half-Saiyan would stop giving a mini-lecture when asked anything.

The only times Gohan was of few words were when he focused on work or training. Ask a question then and you would be lucky to get an answer. In short if he was talking in a fight, he was bored, or troubled by something unrelated to the task at hand.

"I might bring it up some other time. For now, go fiddle with your pens or wires or whatever it is you do here. I am going to bed." Vegeta said trying to sound disinterested and failing miserably.

"You are retiring quite early, but after a spar I would suppose that it might be warranted. I shall get back to my duties. Rest well, Vegeta. I want another spar tomorrow and it will do neither of us good if you are still reeling from today's spar by then."

* * *

Gohan got the line-up for the guests finished on Tuesday, and the week had been passing with relatively few incidents in the city until late Wednesday. The Red Shark's made good on their plan to capture the Mayor and deliver their ultimatum. Mr. Satan, as usual, was a no show. But the city's vigilante and youngest detective had made themselves available. The former by a multi-form that held 70% of his power for today, just in case; the latter by her usual service to the city.

Videl was not pleased with this turn of events. The thugs had the Mayor at gun point and were heavily armed to fight off the police. She also had to stay aware of History's Keeper, he might not be aggressive to the police, but he was still a wild card.

"You will have to make due with me, my father has better things to do than lower himself to fight a bunch of lowlifes like you." She said to vent her irritation. She recognized the large man that was obviously in charge from her dream. She was still not sure about that, but the feeling she had about this could only be described as chilling.

"I send for the father and get the daughter. It is almost as if he is afraid he could lose. It is equally apparent that he cares not for the life of this public leader." The gargantuan gang head gave aloud for the press as he measured up Videl with his eyes. After a moment, he rose. "If he will not come for his people than he might come for his daughter."

"Before you two start trading blows, I have some suspicions that I would like answered." Keeper stated plainly. Both turned partially to look at him.

The large man gruffly gave. "What, you want a piece of the action?"

"No nothing so rewarding as that. I guess I will simply ask you flat out." Keeper said as the air started to grow heavy with his strength. "Who is your employer and why go after this particular target?"

The man was incredulous. Everything had been done in secret, so how did this armored man know. ' _Is this guy a spy, or is he well connected. It doesn't matter now. He knows and must die for that._ '

"How did you know!" The gang leader and Videl shouted in tandem.

' _Why should they be surprised?_ ' "Time for a lecture gentlemen and lady."

Videl snapped out, "Why on earth do you want to give a lecture? Why not give a strait forward answer to what we are wondering?" with no shortage of venom.

"Miss Satan, life is a wild and untamable beast. That has been proven throughout history in the accounts of individuals and the annals of great nations. Now to answer your question, imagine me as a teacher. If I only teach what will be on the test and ignore the rest of the textbook, have I fulfilled my obligation to prepare you for the chaos that is your life? Obviously not. That is why I seek to lecture you now, as there is much information as to why I am here as well. Moreover, you are a detective, information is your friend. Now do I have the green light to continue?"

The two nodded after a moment of thought.

"Very well." He took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I should start off with the simple fact that crime spikes are nothing new, and happen for a myriad of reasons. When they occur without an apparent reason they are usually some form of turf war or the like and are often short in duration, a few weeks perhaps. That makes a crime spike like this one a blaring anomaly that seems to shout, 'notice me'. The spike has lasted for months and did not have an event to act as a trigger, no election, natural disaster, or radical law being enacted. That is part of the reason I came here, so I might understand and record this anomaly. It was a simple task to narrow down your target with the glove that graces my left hand. It is a communications glove that I have adapted to rule over the communications the area I am at, including intercepting and jamming other communications if I wish. I used it to trace the large sums of money that you lot," At the gang leaders look of shock Keeper changed the course of his sentence slightly, "yes, I know that all the underbelly of this city is involved, were paid. I could not track it to your employer as they paid in cash, but the rest of you should have deposited your pay in less suspect amounts and intervals." He spoke as he needed to, sometime half-truths, or even lies, and back to whole truths just to bind everything together. "Once your target was clear, the question had to change from who is the target to who is the one holding the gold. That could be narrowed down by two questions. Who has the wealth and autonomy to finance this operation on their own? And, what would they gain from doing so that would make all the risk worth it? A third question could be asked: Who is brave or fool enough to go against Mr. Satan? Those questions have narrowed my list down to a score of potential financial backers to this spike. I am simply tired of chasing the clues, so I will ask one last time. Who is your employer?"

Everyone was shocked. How could this armored man do so much more than their own detectives had accomplished. The Police still had a list of about 150 very plausible suspects and another 200 plausible but unlikely suspects. They hadn't even found out the purpose of the spike themselves, but from Videl's friend and classmate.

The shark leader was not going to answer, he would lose his cut if he gave anything away. His unwillingness showed.

"Since you will not give me what I want, perhaps you can be persuaded to give an ultimatum?" Keeper said drawing his sword. "There must be someone listening in to all of this and giving report back to the one with the money. That being the case perhaps I should sever your limbs to send my message."

"You don't scare us. Men, destroy him." There was a flurry of bullets before the onslaught was stopped abruptly.

Every weapon was in pieces, and all but the leader and hostages were out cold and had bruises and cuts forming on them, nothing major, but enough to make them all look like rag dolls. Keeper held is sword before him its back facing his mask. He slashed it back to his side before sheathing it.

"Did I not press hard enough that I tire of all of this chasing of clues and dealing with peons such as yourself. Now for the finish." He said before holding his right arm up and extending the spike tipped index finger of the gauntlet toward the leader. "I pity you not for what I shall put you through but it will serve as an effective way to get the attention of your employer. Now brace yourself for pain beyond anything you have ever felt." With that lighting shot from the spike and electrocuted the beefy man.

Before the man could collapse into unconsciousness Keeper held him by the neck and force fed him a bean that restored the man.

"Why?" The man asked in confusion.

"This is not a mercy. I am not done with you, and have much more pain to put you through. I will make you feel it all." Keeper said with his eyes glowing red. He moved so fast it was as if he phased in and out of being from the square to the side wall. He shot beams of red from his eyes to take out the man's right knee. That was followed by an axe kick to his targets left shoulder. Next came a slash of his sword across the back, and a week energy blast to the man's left thigh.

"I am finishing this. You are a waist of time everyone's time, so this last technique will have to do.." Keeper placed his index and middle fingers to his forehead. "This is the technique of Piccolo. You should consider yourself fortunate to fall to a skill invented by the Son of the Daemon King, really you are not worth it. **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!** " Keeper shouted. The spiraling beams dug into the man's right side. The man fell to the ground and darkness took him.

"Keeper!" Videl shouted. "What do you think you're doing. You might have killed that man, or more importantly the hostages."

"I am doing what the law cannot, sending a message to one that has the resources to dissuade the law if need be. As for that pile of refuse that calls itself a man, do not fret he lives. I can feel his energy and that of everyone here. I would not kill my opponents unless I have no other choice, but I needn't show the mercy of a quick and easy defeat either. Moreover, it sends a clear message to their employer. I have sent an ultimatum, by way of demonstrating my skills, daring that entity to continue with this course of action while I am around to make them rue their actions should they rise to the challenge. A line in the sand you could say."

Videl continued to glare at the armored vigilante. "You do not have that authority. You are not recognized as a law enforcer."

"Miss Satan." He chided. "Have I ever claimed to be an officer? No, I have not. As for authority, I act under the Guardian with some autonomy. If you have a complaint take it to him or a higher power. I wish you luck if that is your course for it will not be easy. Now, I believe that you have some hostages to release and criminals to arrest. Farewell, Miss Satan." He said as he flew to the roof of city hall and proceeded to drop a few beans for the police to use on the injured.

The message was received and soon after the crime spike would end.

* * *

 **-Next Day, Orange Star High School-**

When the principal walked in with a stack of papers the students were confused, all that is except for Gohan who pretended to be. The papers were permission slips for a long-term study trip that would prove to be a once in a lifetime opportunity for students to get hands on learning an acquire skills in either service, martial arts, or the sciences.

' _And so, it begins._ ' Gohan thought as a slip was passed to him. ' _I hope they enjoy what I have for them when we get to it. First we must suffer the Champion's boasting._ '

Dende decided to chime in. ' _It is a small price to pay for enlightening them to anything remotely useful, Gohan._ '

' _You are right, but I will not be sparing that man's kitchen the wrath of a Saiyan stomach._ ' Gohan thought to his friend. Gohan grinned as Dende laughed. It would certainly be interesting.

* * *

 **-End-**

 **Review please and favorite if you like the chapter.**

 **AN: (End of first arc, the crime wave arc. Exceedingly brief intro to field trip arc. There will be at least one more arc after the field trip is done, so worry not about this being the beginning of the end, more of an end to a beginning.)**


End file.
